La Violeta Negra
by GriTzi
Summary: Una extraña carta ha llegado a manos del detective del Oeste, en la cual se le advierte de una serie de futuros crímenes que el joven detective, junto con su amigo Conan, deberán de evitar... ¿Lo conseguirán? ¿Qué presigue realmente La Violeta Negra?
1. La noche de Heizo Hattori

_Hola¡¡¡ Me presento: soy GriTzi, una adicta a DC (mi kerida ranK-chan me enganchó...¬¬ ahora poseo problemas monetarios gracias a ella, pork no paro de comprar mangas) y a la que le gusta mucho imaginar y escribir (tengo muchos pájaros en la cabeza XD). Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic o (yupiii), con el cual me lo he pasado muy bien, escribiendo horas y horas ante la pantalla del ordenador. Espero que ustedes se lo pasen tan bien leyéndolo como yo creándolo¡¡¡ Como no, apareceran muchos personajes de DC, entre ellos mi queridíiiismo Heiji O¡¡¡¡ Un abrazo a todos¡¡¡_

**La Violeta Negra**

**La noche de Heizo Hattori**

-- "Le reto a usted, Señor Detective, a desvelar el futuro misterio. Tres manchas carmines poseerán en su reflejo el augurio más certero. Sabrá el momento para entender su significado si no evita el primer asesinato. Firmado: La Violeta Negra".

Al finalizar de leer la carta, el pequeño niño con gafas, de nombre Conan Edowaga, miró a su destinatario. Heiji Hattori no despegaba su mirada azul del gran salón de baile; en su rostro se reflejaba claramente la preocupación.

-- Y dices que esta carta te llegó hace tres días. ¿No tienes idea de quién puede ser La Violeta Negra? –preguntó Conan, dándole la carta.

-- No se me ocurre nadie, y no he dejado de pensar en ello desde que me llegó la carta –contestó Heiji, guardando el papel dentro de la chaqueta de su traje de gala--. Lo más que me preocupa es la parte de "sabrá el momento para entender su significado si no evita el primer asesinato", claramente se refiere a que no será únicamente uno.

-- Cierto, y también advierte que alguien morirá si no lo evitas.

Heiji se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la barandilla, dando la espalda a la preciosa vista del gran salón, el cual, poco a poco, iba acumulando más y más invitados.

-- ¿Pero cómo evitar una muerte si no sabes quién va a ser la víctima? Esta maldita carta no me da ninguna pista respecto a eso… --lamentó.

-- Tu única sospecha es que puede suceder aquí¿verdad?

-- Sí, pero no se me ocurre nada más que eso –miró de reojo al niño--. Ey, Kudo¿tienes alguna idea después de leer la carta? --Conan negó con la cabeza, pero se atrevió a volver a preguntar:

-- ¿Tienes algún enemigo en especial?

-- ¿Más que tú? –contrarrestó el otro, sonriendo con ironía-- La verdad, no se me ocurre a nadie, estamos en las mismas.

-- ¡Conan, te he estado buscando por todas partes! –exclamó alguien cerca de ellos.

Ran Mouri, ataviada con su precioso traje de noche celeste, tenía los brazos en jarra y miraba fulminante al niño, el cual tragó saliva cuando la vio acercarse a él.

-- ¡H-hermana Ran!

-- ¡Conan, aquí hay muchos invitados, y puedes perderte! –le recordó la chica, agachándose para ponerse a su altura--¿acaso se te olvida que eres un niño y pueden hacerte daño?

-- Ya, Ran, pero Hattori me estaba explicando para qué habían decorado tanto este lugar –contestó Conan, dándole un codazo a su compañero--¿verdad que sí?

-- ¡Oh, sí, eso le estaba contando! –dijo con una risa nerviosa. Se agachó igual que Ran y comenzó a hablarle-- Verás, chaval, esta es una fiesta en honor a mi padre, que cumple esta noche veinte años a cargo del cuerpo de policía de Osaka, y lo van a premiar por su gran trabajo en todos estos años. ¿Lo entiendes, enano?

"Yo ya sabía todo eso, idiota, lo ponía en la invitación" pensó enfadado Conan.

-- ¿Dónde se ha metido Kazuha? –preguntó Ran mirando a su alrededor.

-- ¿No estaba contigo?

-- Sí –contestó la chica--, pero me dijo que iba un momento a dejar su bolso en el coche de su padre y que luego… Anda¿no es ella la que viene por allá?

Rápidamente, los otros dos dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar donde señalaba Ran, justo donde estaba la entrada al salón. Era cierto, Kazuha estaba allí charlando alegremente con un joven guapo y apuesto, de cabello castaño y sonrisa encantadora. Cuando Conan giró la cabeza, Heiji había desaparecido de su lado y ya estaba bajando las escaleras hacia el gran salón.

-- ¿De verdad que no te lo habían dicho? –preguntó sorprendido el joven que hablaba con Kazuha.

-- No, la verdad –contestó ella sonrojada.

-- Pues justamente ese traje que tú llevas puesto lo diseñó un primo mío –contó felizmente el chico--, creo que si te viera con él puesto ahora mismo se sentiría muy orgulloso de su trabajo.

-- ¿No me digas? Creo que no habría podido dormir esta noche de no saberlo –añadió una voz fría tras ellos.

El joven se dio la vuelta y descubrió a Heiji Hattori, el hijo de Heizo Hattori, con la sonrisa más falsa y forzada que cualquier ser humano podía expresar.

-- ¡Cuánto tiempo, Hattori! –exclamó el chico, y ambos se saludaron con la mano de manera muy formal.

-- Sí, es cierto, hacía mucho que no te veía la cara, Masayo –contestó Heiji, terminando el saludo--, una pena que no haya continuado siendo así.

-- Siempre con tu agrio sentido de humor, Hattori –dijo Masayo mirándolo a los ojos-- Kazuha, un placer haberte encontrado esta noche, y más con lo elegante que estás --cogió la mano a la chica y la besó ante la expresión de odio de Heiji--. En fin, ya nos volveremos a ver en el transcurso de la celebración. Hasta entonces, que pasen una buena velada.

Y dicho esto, el joven de cabello castaño y brillante se dio la vuelta y los dejó. Inmediatamente, Hattori se dirigió a su amiga con un apreciable sentimiento de enfado y malestar:

-- ¿Me ha estado criticando ese imbécil?

-- ¿Criticando? –preguntó ella, sorprendida. Reconoció los pensamientos de su amigo cuando vio su cara de desconfianza-- ¡Oye, tranquilízate, sé que es tu rival desde la niñez, pero no te sientas traicionado, porque únicamente me lo encontré al volver aquí!

-- Maldita rata… --masculló enojado él, cruzándose de brazos y sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Masayo, que en aquellos momentos conversaba tranquilamente con otros invitados-- Estaba claro que nos encontraríamos con él también.

-- ¿Quién es él? –preguntó Conan.

-- Se llama Hiromi Masayo, y es hijo de un compañero de trabajo de mi padre –explicó Hattori.

-- Sí, y desde pequeños, él y Heiji no han hecho más que pelearse y llevarse mal –añadió Kazuha.

-- ¿Es que no lo ves¡Siempre ha querido dejarme en ridículo! –se defendió Hattori con aspavientos-- No sé porqué, pero ese ha sido el principal objetivo de su vida.

-- ¿Seguro que no es al revés? –preguntó perspicaz Kazuha.

-- ¿A qué te refieres?

-- No me digas que no recuerdas aquella ocasión el la que llenaste su mochila del colegio de ranas, Heiji –dijo señalándolo con el dedo a modo de reprimenda.

-- ¡Fue una broma sin importancia!

-- ¿Y también lo fue aquella vez que hiciste avioncitos de papel con sus deberes de la escuela?

-- ¡No me digas que ahora estás de su parte, Kazuha! –le dijo él, molesto.

-- ¡Pues mira, si lo miramos desde el punto de vista de Hiromi, podemos darle la razón en unos cuantos puntos! –contestó ella sulfurándose.

-- ¡Pero bueno¿Desde cuando…?

Sin embargo, Heiji no pudo terminar su frase, pues las luces de toda la sala se acababan de apagar justo en aquel instante; no tuvieron otro remedio que dirigirse a su mesa, donde los esperaban Sizuka Hattori, más bella que nunca, y un par de subordinados de su marido. Enseguida, todas las miradas se dirigieron al escenario iluminado, donde yacía una mujer con una larga melena morena que le llegaba hasta la cintura, muy señalada a causa de su seductor traje de fiesta escarlata. Sus ojos negros examinaban la sala con detenimiento, y únicamente comenzó a hablar cuando todos hubieron guardado silencio:

-- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Aoko Estela, y a partir de ahora seré la encargada de darles la bienvenida a esta importante celebración, cuyo objetivo no es otro que el de premiar la larga e impecable trayectoria de nuestro jefe de la policía, Heizo Hattori.

-- ¿Conoces a esa mujer? –preguntó Conan en voz baja a su amigo.

-- Sí, llegó a nuestra jefatura hace aproximadamente un año. Es japonesa, aunque muchos de sus rasgos son latinos por su madre –le explicó.

-- ¿Su madre? Entonces ha adquirido su apellido materno, "Estela" claramente es extranjero –dedujo el niño.

-- Eso es porque no conoce a su padre… Bueno, no estoy muy informado al respecto, solo lo poco que me ha contado mi padre.

-- Como todos ustedes conocerán, la labor de nuestro jefe, Heizo Hattori, solo puede ser alabada –continuó explicando la mujer--. En estos veinte años, la jefatura de Osaka ha capturado gran número de delincuentes, y gracias a su organización contamos con un servicio innovador y productivo, con grandes expectativas de mejorar en el futuro. Estadísticamente, somos unos de los cuerpos de policías más premiados y felicitados de todo Japón, y números uno, según la opinión popular. Ya no voy a alargar más esta introducción, así que daré paso directamente al personaje homenajeado: que suba al escenario, por favor¡Heizo Hattori! –pidió haciéndose a un lado, mientras la sala irrumpía en aplausos.

De entre el público apareció un hombre alto, ancho y fornido, de aspecto atemorizador y respetuoso semblante. Cuando hubo subido al escenario y colocado tras el estrado, miró a su mujer y a su hijo y los sonrió. A los ojos de Conan, Heiji no podía expresar más orgullo con su mirada; sin embargo, había algo en su rostro que dejaba reflejar la angustia y la preocupación que interiormente lo atormentaba. Claramente, se sentía observado por el futuro asesino: la Violeta Negra.


	2. Las tres manchas carmines

_Aquí vuelve GriTzi a la carga, jajaja. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado lo que ha sido, digamos, la introducción (se nota pork aún no he matado a nadie XDDDD). A partir de ahora, la historia comenzará a tener forma... También habrá amor, acción, misterio... de todo, pork es un fic de DC, y DC siempre nos sorprende por su gran variedad¡¡¡ Pues eso, aki les dejo la continuación . Xfa, algún reviews me haría muy feliz XDDD Un abrazo a todos¡¡¡_

**Las tres manchas carmines**

Heizo Hattori se aclaró la garganta y echó un vistazo a los presentes que, con interés, lo contemplaban. A continuación se dispuso a hablar con su voz ronca y potente:

-- Buenas noches a todos. Creo que es imposible expresar con palabras la enorme alegría que en estos momentos siento. En primer lugar me gustaría agradecerles a todos el hecho de que en estos momentos hayan asistido a esta celebración que, por supuesto, no he organizado yo –advirtió, y a continuación hizo algo que muy poca gente le había visto hacer alguna vez: reír--. En segundo lugar quisiera también agradecerle el apoyo que todos me han prestado y, en especial, como no, a mi mujer, Sizuka, y a mi hijo Heiji –los nombrados sonrieron alagados. Heizo hizo una pausa y continuó con su discurso--. Estos veinte años han significado para mí, después de ser padre, la experiencia más gratificante de mi vida. Durante todo este tiempo, yo y mis compañeros, nos hemos enfrentado a multitud de dificultades y casos complicados que, de no ser por la unión de todos, no habrían salido para adelante. Es por eso que, esta noche, no me considero el verdadero homenajeado, sino que me veo más bien como un representante de todo el cuerpo de la policía que durante todos estos años ha trabajado conmigo. Por favor, pido un fuerte y caluroso aplauso para estas personas tan trabajadoras que luchan, día a día, por servir al pueblo y mejorar.

Dicho esto, el gran salón comenzó a aplaudir. Muchos de los policías, detectives y personas que formaban parte del cuerpo miraban a su alrededor abochornados. Claramente, ninguno de ellos había esperado aquella ovación por parte de todos, y menos que su imponente jefe, Heizo Hattori, los nombrara en aquel discurso. Mientras que los aplausos continuaban, Conan descubrió como el señor Mouri llegaba de improvisto bajando las escaleras y entraba en el salón; sorprendido, y al notar que algunas miradas se posaban el él (llamaba bastante la atención al ser la única persona que seguía en pie), comenzó también a aplaudir, a la vez que, disimuladamente, se sentaba en la mesa de su hija más colorado de lo normal.

-- ¿Dónde se supone que has estado? –le preguntó Ran con evidentes signos de estar a punto de echarle una reprimenda.

-- En el servicio. Allí se me cayeron las pastillas para el mal de estómago del bolsillo –le contestó su padre, acercándose a su oído y hablándole en voz baja--. Estuve buscándolas, pero no las encontré.

"Será patoso…" pensó Conan mirando de reojo a su tío. Cuando el salón volvió a estar en silencio, Heizo retomó su discurso:

-- Y como no, me he dejado atrás a una de las personas que siempre, en cualquier momento, ha estado al pie del cañón, ayudándome y apoyándome. Hablo de mi gran amigo y compañero, Toyama. Fue gracias a él que resolvimos uno de los casos más complicados a los que este cuerpo de policía jamás se había enfrentado: la detención de los hombres de Shoho Hotta, traficantes de drogas que, durante más de siente años, consiguieron huir de la justicia. Toyama logró el año pasado, junto con una especial ayuda adicional –dicho esto miró disimuladamente a su hijo--, encontrar la guarida de este grupo criminal y atrapar a la mayor parte de sus integrantes. Por su puesto, la organización y profesionalidad de nuestro cuerpo tuvo mucho que ver en este caso que, justamente hoy, cumple un año y que además…

Conan dejó de escuchar a Hattori para fijarse en una de las personas que, junto a ellos, componían la mesa. Era uno de los subordinados de Heizo, de unos treinta años, tenía el cabello moreno y corto, ojos grandes y nariz recta. Se dirigió a Sizuka y la sonrió mientras se levantaba lentamente:

-- Disculpen, pero he de ir al servicio.

A continuación, el hombre se alejó de la mesa y comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban acceso a la planta superior. Segundos después fue seguido por otra persona: Hiromi Masayo. Ambos desaparecieron y Conan volvió a atender al discurso:

--… En fin, no quisiera alargarme más y dejarles sin disfrutar la mayor parte de esta velada. Así pues, doy por finalizadas mis palabras y les invito a degustar el menú que esta noche se les tiene preparado, y que espero que sea del agrado de todos. Agradezco su atención y deseo pasen una excelente velada. Muchísimas gracias por todo –terminó por decir Heizo, que siendo aún aplaudido bajó y se dirigió a la mesa donde su mujer, hijo y compañeros, entre ellos Toyama, lo esperaban. Enseguida fue felicitado y recibido por todos ellos.

-- Has estado estupendo, cariño –le dijo Sizuka, besándolo en la mejilla.

-- ¿"Especial ayuda adicional"? –preguntó Heiji con ironía-- ¿Desde cuando yo me llamo así?

-- Desde que quedamos en que tú no debías haber participado en aquella ocasión –contestó su padre--, recuerda que esa vez fue únicamente fue una situación excepcional.

Heiji no contestó, sino que se limitó a mirar su plato con orgullo y coger uno de sus cubiertos para comenzar a cenar. El chico, claramente, se había tragado una buena contestación, pero había preferido no soltarla. El padre de Kazuha, Toyama, se dirigió a su compañero Heizo:

-- Agradezco el hecho de que me nombraras en tu discurso, Hattori, pero creo que todas aquellas palabras no me las merecía.

-- Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo, Toyama¿acaso no recuerdas a quién le debo la vida? –le preguntó Heizo, enviándole una curiosa sonrisa.

-- ¡Oh, sí, claro que sí! A tu mujer, que te ha perdonado la sentencia de muerte cada vez que llegabas borracho a casa a las tantas –dijo Toyama. Todos rieron y Heizo torció la boca disgustado.

Kogoro Mouri se dirigió a su hija en tono confidencial, intentando así que nadie lo escuchara. Parecía realmente avergonzado:

-- Oye, Ran, tú no tendrás más de esas pastillas¿verdad?

-- ¿Las del estómago?

-- Sí, ya sabes que no puedo comenzar a cenar hasta que las tome o… --miró de reojo a Heiji, que estaba a su lado y también lo miraba con una sonrisa perspicaz, y bajó más aún la voz-- ya sabes lo que me ocurre…

Ran dejó su cena para mirar dentro de su bolso. Sin embargo, y después de unos segundos de tanto rebuscar entre sus pertenencias, se dirigió a su padre como disculpándose:

-- Lo siento, pero aquí no están, papá.

-- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el hombre con voz tan chillona que todos lo miraron. Rápidamente intentó suavizar la situación-- ¿Qué vas a tomar de postre, querida Ran? –le preguntó disimulando. Los demás continuaron a lo suyo y él se acercó más aún a ella con angustia-- ¿Estás segura¿Has mirado bien?

-- Sí, pero tranquilo, creo que habían más en el coche, iré a buscarlas –se ofreció ella, que se levantó de su asiento rápidamente.

-- ¡Espera Ran! –exclamó Conan, que luego sonrió-- ¡Yo también te acompaño!

-- No hace falta, Conan, come tranquilo…

-- ¡Venga, vamos, Ran! –la interrumpió el niño, que la cogió de la mano sin atender a más explicaciones.

-- Bueno, como quieras –dijo ella, mientras el niño y Heiji se lanzaban una mirada cómplice. Claramente, Conan no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Ran sola sabiendo que allí los podía estar vigilando un asesino.

Ambos abandonaron la mesa en dirección a los aparcamientos, mientras que los demás continuaban charlando y recordando los viejos tiempos de la policía. Justo en aquellos momentos, volvió a subir al escenario Aoko Estela, acompañada por un hombre gordito, con gafas y sonriente que tenía pinta de ser el tipo más feliz del mundo. Ella portaba en sus manos una placa de oro, con letras grabadas que desde allí no podían ser leídas. El hombre se acercó al micrófono y se atrevió a pedir un poco de silencio; al instante fue obedecido y él se comenzó a hablar:

-- Siento interrumpir este buen rato que todos están disfrutando, pero queríamos hacer un obsequio a la persona homenajeada esta noche. Sabemos que no es demasiado, teniendo en cuenta la gran labor desempeñada en estos veinte años por usted, Heizo Hattori, pero esperamos que esta placa, y lo que en ella hay escrito, represente…

De repente, las palabras del hombre quedaron apagadas por el grito procedente de la planta superior al gran salón. Los murmullos comenzaron a aumentar y varias personas del cuerpo se dirigieron al lugar de donde se había escuchado el grito, entre ellos Heiji y su padre. Enseguida ambos llegaron al pasillo, a lo largo del cual se encontraban varias puertas.

-- Ha sonado de por allí –observó Heizo señalando hacia la puerta de los servicios masculinos.

Cuando padre e hijo llegaron al lugar, ya estaba allí Conan acompañado de Ran, que miraba aterrorizada hacia el interior de los servicios. Dentro yacía sentado bajo el umbral de la puerta, a causa de la conmoción, el hombre de cabello negro y corto que un rato antes, durante el discurso, había pedido disculpas por ausentarse para salir al baño.

-- ¿Qué ocurre, señor? –preguntó el siguiente policía que llegó allí.

Heizo Hattori se hizo a un lado y dejó ver el panorama que ante ellos se presentaba: en el suelo yacía el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con la cabeza atravesada por una bala. Bajo él, un charco enorme de sangre, y en el espejo que había sobre el lavamanos, el mensaje de su asesino: un uno, un dos, y un tres rodeado, todos escritos con sangre de la víctima.

-- Las tres manchas carmines… --murmuró Heiji sin poder dejar de contemplar el mensaje escrito sobre su propio reflejo. Las miradas de él y Conan se cruzaron.


	3. Números de sangre

_Hello people¡¡¡ Yo aki otra vez Bueno, éste va a ser un asesinato peliagudo de resolver (k se lo digan a mi Heiji y a Conan...¬¬), por eso adelanto que lo voy a ir desarrollando como un epiecie de juego. Cada capi irá desvelando pistas que pueden utilizar si quieren para dar sus propias teorías sobre el asesino y el crimen (estaría encantada de leer vuestras conjeturas en los reviews ). Será un cóctel de misterio, acción... y romance ¡¡¡_

**Números de sangre**

Heizo Hattori echó un nuevo vistazo al cadáver y, otra vez, retiró la mirada a causa de la incomodidad. Sabía que aquel era su trabajo. Era consciente de cual era su deber. Pero no soportaba tener que enfrentarse justamente a aquella situación.

-- Nuca se me habría pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que tendría que investigar el asesinato de un compañero –comentó consternado.

-- Y mucho menos si la víctima es Kotara… --añadió Toyama. Se dirigió al equipo de criminología--. ¿Ya han terminado con las fotografías?

-- Sí señor –respondió uno de ellos con una cámara en las manos. A continuación, éste y otros dos colaboradores salieron del lugar de los hechos.

La víctima era Fujio Kotara, de cincuenta y tres años. Trabajaba como detective con los señores Toyama y Hattori desde hacían nueve años y había sido asesinado, según las primeras investigaciones, durante el discurso de Heizo. Le habían disparado colocándole la pistola bajo la barbilla, la bala le había atravesado el cráneo y había quedado incrustada en el techo de los servicios. Según parecía, la víctima no había puesto resistencia a su asesino, y no tenía signos de haber forcejeado con éste.

Heiji y Conan, mientras tanto, examinaban el cuerpo. Era un hombre corpulento, con bigote, cejas pobladas y poco pelo.

-- Lo más que me extraña es lo que dicen los investigadores y tu padre, Hattori –admitió el niño--: que la víctima no parece haberse defendido.

-- Cierto, a mí también me mosquea, junto con el mensaje del espejo –respondió él girando la cabeza para contemplar el objeto.

-- Por lo menos ahora comprendemos qué quería decir la carta.

Heiji se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se lamentó:

-- Maldita sea¿cómo se me pudo pasar una pista como esa¡Era algo tan simple!...

-- De nada sirve recordar ahora eso, Hattori –opinó Conan--. A mi también se me pasó por alto el hecho de que la carta se refiriera a un espejo. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en el mensaje que hay en él.

Heiji se levantó e inspeccionó con la mirada los números de sangre, ya seca, que estaban escritos en el espejo.

-- Si rodea el número tres será porque es el más importante –dedujo.

-- Exacto –Conan miró nuevamente el cuerpo inerte que había a su lado y se acercó un poco más para verlo con más detenimiento--. Un momento… ¡Oye, Hattori, mira esto! --el joven se agachó también-- Si no me equivoco, falta algo en su boca…

Heiji abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido al ver a lo que se refería Conan. Inmediatamente le arrebató unos guantes a uno de los criminalistas que allí trabajaban y se los puso.

-- ¡Ey, oye, qué haces¿Vas a tocarlo? –le preguntó el niño, alarmado. Miró hacia Toyama y Heizo con preocupación por si los veían haciendo aquello.

-- No, solo a buscarle una caries… --respondió él abriéndole la boca a la víctima. Luego sonrió-- ¡Bingo! No te equivocabas, Kudo, y si estoy en lo correcto, lo que se le cayó tiene que tenerlo guardado en alguno de sus bolsillos…

Heiji, ni corto ni perezoso, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la ropa de la víctima. Segundos después halló lo que andaba buscando: una muela envuelta en una servilleta.

-- Esto quiere decir…

--… que la víctima puso más resistencia de la que nosotros pensábamos –concluyó Conan.

-- Sin embargo, es posible que se le cayera esta muela antes de enfrentarse a su asesino¿y si había tenido una discusión muy fuerte con alguien al principio de la noche?

-- Es posible, pero debió de ser una pelea violenta, porque la otra persona no se reprimió y lo golpeó, dejándole sin la muela.

-- Buen gancho… --sonrió Heiji, metiendo nuevamente la servilleta donde la había encontrado. Se quitó los guantes y se los devolvió al criminalista-- ¿Pero qué significan esos tres números?

Conan se llevó una mano al mentón, mientras meditaba la pregunta. De repente, el chico fue cogido de la camiseta y elevado al aire. Un segundo después, su cara estaba frente a la de Kogoro Mouri, que se asemejaba más a la de un bull dog que a la de un detective.

-- Ja, ja, ja… –rió nervioso el niño--¿ya has encontrado las pastillas, tío Kogoro?

Fue decir aquello y salir disparado hacia el pasillo, fuera del lugar de los hechos. Mouri, con el puño levantado, lo regañó furioso mientras que el pobre niño se masajeaba el trasero, el cual estaba dolorido a causa del golpe:

-- ¡Maldita sea, no te pases por la escena del crimen!

-- Viejo cascarrabias… --refunfuñó Conan poniéndose en pie.

-- Mientras esté ahí dentro Kogoro y mi padre no podremos investigar mucho más –apuntó Heiji acercándose a él--. Lo que es mi viejo no me quita el ojo de encima…

Ambos se alejaron de los servicios y recorrieron el largo pasillo que ante ellos se extendía. Había mucho movimiento, barullo y movimiento a su alrededor, y no se había dejado, por orden de la policía, salir a nadie de la mansión donde se celebraba el homenaje.

-- El cuerpo fue descubierto por Genjo Ryusaki, un policía que hace pocos años se unió al cuerpo –informó Heiji.

-- Se ausentó durante los quince minutos en los que se supone que se cometió el asesinato –continuó Conan--. Sin embargo, me parece muy extraño que tardara tanto tiempo en el servicio, y más cuando, curiosamente, el cuerpo apareció allí.

-- A mí también me lo parece –apoyó su compañero--. El otro sospechoso es la señorita Aoko Estela. Durante el asesinato también se ausentó del salón.

-- Y hay un tercer sospechoso:…

-- Hiromi Masayo –concluyó Heiji entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba claro que la mayoría de sus sospechas estaban puestas sobre aquel muchacho.

-- Sí, pero aún tenemos que averiguar la relación de cada uno de ellos con la víctima.

-- A primera vista, nada los relaciona con él.

-- A primera vista, tú lo has dicho…

Justo en aquellos momentos tropezaron con Ran y Kazuha en medio del pasillo, que volvían del gran salón. Ambas parecían nerviosas y preocupadas. En cuanto los vieron los bombardearon a preguntas desquiciadas:

-- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-- ¿Ya saben quién es el asesino?

-- ¿Cuando lo atraparán?

-- ¿Por qué mataron a la…?

-- ¡Ya está bien, cállense! –les pidió harto Heiji-- Parecen cacatúas…

-- ¡Estamos nerviosas, Heiji, el asesino puede ser cualquiera! –le contestó molesta Kazuha. Se dio cuenta de que uno de los criminalistas la observaba y le envió una mirada amenazadora. Inmediatamente, el hombre se atemorizó y disimuló girando la cabeza.

-- Pero lo atraparemos pronto, no seas pesada…

-- Además, ya tenemos la pista del espejo –contó Conan con una sonrisa inocente.

-- ¿Espejo? –preguntó Ran, que miró al niño-- ¿Qué espejo?

-- Un uno, un dos y un tres, éste último rodeado, y escritos con sangre de la víctima en el espejo de los servicios –explicó Heiji, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Las dos chicas se miraron extrañadas, pero rápidamente adoptaron una actitud pensativa y comenzaron sus teorías detectivescas:

-- Quizás signifiquen el día 123 del año… --comentó Kazuha.

-- Tonta, eso ya lo hemos pensado, pero ese día sería el 3 de mayo –le dijo Heiji--. No hay nada relacionado con ese día, además de que ahora mismo estamos en noviembre…

-- ¿Y si fuera una fecha en concreto? Como por ejemplo 24 de junio de 1988: 24/6/1988 –aportó Ran.

-- Tampoco sería posible –opinó Conan con aburrimiento--, para eso harían falta más números, pero…

De repente, Conan y Heiji abrieron mucho los ojos; luego se enviaron una mirada cómplice. Por fin lo habían comprendido.

-- No se trata de una fecha, sino de más víctimas –dedujo Heiji.

-- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron las dos chicas, aterradas-- ¡¿Más víctimas?!

-- Tres en concreto –apuntó Conan--, y algo me dice que la tercera es la más importante.

-- Esto hay que resolverlo cuanto antes o si no… --comenzó a decir Heiji, dirigiéndose al niño.

--… alguien más morirá –finalizó Conan.

**Nota de la Aurota:** _les está gustando?¿la cosa se va a ir poniendo cada vez más interesante, jeje . Aelita´schan, gracias por tu comentario¡¡¡ Y tranquila, en cuanto pueda me pasaré a leer tu fic, k seguro que está genial y estoy deseando leerlo¡ Un abrazo a todos y hasta la próxima¡¡¡_


	4. La imprevisible Miiko Hattori

_Weeeeeiiii, aki vuelvo otra vez¡¡¡ La aventura de nustros jóvenes (y guapetones) detectives continúa, hoy con importantes datos... Y un nuevo personaje¡¡¡ Lo he inventado yo, y aunque en el manga de detective conan no existe, pensé que sería divertido crear a esta chica para mi fic. Espero que les caiga bien¡¡¡_

**La imprevisible Miiko Hattori**

Los primeros interrogatorios ya se habían puesto en marcha, e, irónicamente, podían estar siendo efectuados por el mismísimo asesino. Sin embargo, Los dos jóvenes detectives tenían la total certeza de que esto no era así: ellos ya tenían en mente a los tres sospechosos. Lo primero que se propusieron a hacer cuando llegaron nuevamente al salón fue localizar al sospechoso descubridor del cadáver: Genjo Ryusaki.

Como el ambiente estaba ya caldeado y el nerviosismo se podía palpar sin esfuerzos, los dos jóvenes detectives intentaron ser lo más sutiles posible. Cuando hallaron a Ryusaky lo encontraron con otros compañeros del cuerpo de la policía; ninguno de ellos hablaba ni se miraba a la cara, sino que parecían demasiado concentrados en estar preocupados. Por la información que Heiji le había dado a Conan, Genjo siempre había sido una persona tímida y distante dentro del cuerpo. Solía utilizar las menos palabras posibles para dirigirse a los demás, pero, aún así, siempre estaba dispuesto a regalar una sonrisa a todos por muy introvertido que fuera. Sin embargo, cuando Conan se acercó a él y le consultó si podía hacerle unas preguntas con aquella inocencia que tanto lo caracterizaba, el hombre no tuvo la suficiente tranquilidad como para sonreírle, siquiera por cortesía:

-- ¿U-unas preguntas? –tartamudeó el inquieto sospechoso.

-- Sí, es que es muy importante –respondió el niño.

Genjo miró a su alrededor con preocupación (sin advertir que Heiji no les quitaba el ojo de encima lejos de ellos) y luego, seguro de que sus compañeros no les estaban prestando atención, se agachó a la altura del niño:

-- De acuerdo, puedes preguntarme…

-- ¿Cuándo tarda usted en hacer caca?

El hombre lo miró asombrado unos instantes. De repente, se puso muy colorado.

-- ¡¿C-caca?!

-- Sí –dijo Conan sonriente. De repente, pareció profundamente preocupado--. ¿Acaso está estreñido?

-- ¡Conan! –gritó escandalizada alguien tras él.

De improvisto, el niño se vio inmovilizado por el abrazo de Ran, que lo había elevado al aire.

-- ¿Qué clases de preguntas son esas? –le riñó ella.

-- ¡Es que no es normal, Ran!

-- ¿El qué no es normal?

-- ¡Cuando él estaba en el baño, aquel hombre estaba siendo asesinado en el mismo lugar!

Ryusaky palideció al instante. Rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo una servilleta y comenzó a secarse el sudor de la frente, mientras que echaba furtivas miradas a su alrededor. Ran pareció entender a lo que se refería el niño, pero aún así optó por no comprometer más aquella situación.

-- Bueno, aún así eso no es asunto nuestro Conan, tú no debes ir preguntando por ahí…

-- ¿O acaso es que usted, en todo aquel cuarto de hora, no estuvo en los servicios? –apuntó Conan con picardía, ignorando las palabras de Ran.

-- ¡No! –exclamó el hombre de repente, comenzando a temblar-- ¡S-sí que estuve en el baño! Lo que pasa es que me perdí, no conozco este lugar y…

-- Ignorando el hecho de que su excusa es completamente estúpida –dijo alguien cerca. Heiji Hattori se dirigía con seguridad hacia ellos--, dígame¿cómo se ha hecho esa herida en los nudillos?

El chico cogió de la mano al sospechoso y le mostró su propia mano, amoratada a causa de algún golpe. Ryusaky retiró inmediatamente la mano y la metió en su bolsillo, como si así pudiera hacer olvidar a todos la imagen de su puño. El hombre ya sabía por donde iban los tiros:

-- ¡Y-yo no he matado a nadie, lo juro!

-- Sin embargo, la excusa de perderse en esta mansión, en busca del baño…

-- ¡De verdad, yo odiaba a la víctima, pero no hasta al punto de matarla!

Heiji sonrió y se acercó más a su rostro, llegando así a intimidar al sospechoso.

-- Así que lo odiaba… Bien, ya va cambiando la cosa¿no le parece? –dijo satisfecho.

-- ¡Y lo más normal era odiarlo, Heiji! –gritó enfadada una persona tras él.

El joven se dio la vuelta sobresaltado y descubrió a una chica con las manos en jarra y que lo contemplaba muy disgustada. Por la cara que acababa de poner Heiji, debía de conocerla muy bien... La muchacha vestía un bonito traje de color verde y tenía el cabello peinado con una larga trenza azabache que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura. Tenía los ojos idénticos a los de Heiji, e incluso su expresión de cara era muy parecida.

-- ¡M-miiko! –exclamó él, totalmente sorprendido, luego pareció molesto-- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-- ¡Defender lo que es justo! –contestó ella, que se puso ante Ryusaky a la defensiva.

Conan no hacía más que trasladar su mirada confundida de Heiji a la chica continuamente. No pudo aguantarse más las ganas y se atrevió a preguntar:

-- ¿Quién es ella, Hattori?

-- Mi prima Miiki… --mascullo enfadado él, sin dejar de taladrar con la mirada a la joven.

De repente, la muchacha lo señaló amenazadoramente con el dedo, hasta el punto de rozar la nariz de su primo y conseguir que él se quedara bizco mirándolo.

-- Que te quede bien claro¡Genjo no es el asesino, así que deja ya de jugar a los detectives!

-- ¿Qué me deje de qué? –Heiji estalló enseguida y se le enfrentó furioso-- ¡Yo no juego a nada, y deja de darme órdenes y señalarme con el dedo!

-- ¿Con quien está discutiendo ahora Heiji? –preguntó Kazuha, que acababa de llegar, a su amiga Ran. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría-- ¡Vaya, pero si es Miiki!

-- ¿La conoces?

-- Sí, ella y Heiji se parecen tanto que hasta son igual de tozudos. Desde pequeños no han hecho más que discutir por tonterías –explicó ella.

"Eso me suena de algo…" pensó Conan mirándola de reojo.

-- ¿Y desde cuándo defiendes tú al sospechoso de un asesinato? –le preguntó Heiji a su prima.

Miiko abrió mucho los ojos, luego ella y Genjo se enviaron una cómplice mirada. Ella giró la cabeza avergonzada y con las mejillas encendidas.

-- Desde… --vaciló casi en un murmullo-- Desde que ese sospechoso me importa.

Realmente fue bastante peculiar las impresiones que, a continuación, se cosecharon: Ran y Kazuha no pudieron reprimir un sorprendido "Oooh" y a Conan quedó perplejo ante las palabras de Miiko. El único que pareció no captar la indirecta de la contestación de ella fue, como no, Heiji, que tras unos segundos contemplando a su prima sin entender a qué se refería, volvió a la carga:

-- ¿Qué te importa¿Qué diablos te importa?

Todos lo miraron sin decir nada, pero con claras expresiones de decepción y de pensar que, Heiji, definitivamente, no tenía remedio. Entonces Kazuha se atrevió a explicárselo de una forma bastante directa y clara:

-- ¡Idiota, Miiko y Genjo se gustan!

-- ¿¡QUE USTEDES QUÉ!? –gritó Heiji, mirando asombrado a su prima.

Miiko se puso un dedo en los labios y chistó para callarlo.

-- ¡Por favor, no grites, no se puede enterar nadie! –le dijo ella, bajando la voz, mientras que Genjo miraba a su alrededor con el preocupante aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse.

-- ¡Este tío tiene veinte años más que tú! –exclamó Heiji, escandalizado, y señalando a Ryusaky con el dedo. Estaba claro que le importaba un pimiento que aquello fuera de mala educación…

-- Son trece –corrigió ella molesta--, y no te alborotes tanto, porque sé muy bien lo que hago…

-- ¿Qué sabes lo que haces¡Sólo tienes diecisiete años, y estás con un tío de treinta!

-- ¡Y tú tienes siete meses menos que yo, así que respétame! –respondió ella a la defensiva. Heiji torció la boca desconforme, pero ante aquella verdad evidente poco podía decir--. Escúchame bien ahora: Genjo no pudo asesinar a Fujio Kotara porque estuvo conmigo en el momento del asesinato.

-- ¿Qué?

-- ¿Haciendo el qué? –preguntó Heiji cruzándose de brazos.

-- Lo estaba tranquilizando porque Genjo estaba muy nervioso –explicó ella, ignorando las malas ideas que rondaban por la cabeza de su primo--. Antes de comenzar la ceremonia, él y Kotara habían discutido muy fuerte, por eso Genjo estaba tan intranquilo.

-- ¿De qué discutieron? –preguntó Conan.

-- Kotara se había enterado de nuestra relación y lo chantajeó al principio de la noche con contar todo lo nuestro al cuerpo. De ser así, Genjo podría ser denunciado, recuerda que yo aún no he cumplido los dieciocho y que soy todavía una menor de edad…

-- Y con razón habría que denunciar a este tipo… --masculló Heiji, fulminando con la mirada a Kyusaky.

-- Nos queremos, Heiji. Tú no has de entender nada más, solo confiar en mí –contestó tajante ella, y con el semblante más serio y seguro que cualquier persona podía expresar.

Después de unos instante de expectación, Heiji, que no sabía que responder a aquella afirmación, cayó en la cuenta de que todos lo contemplaban de una manera inusual, como si esperaran impaciente a que aprobara aquel noviazgo. Se sintió realmente incómodo:

-- Oigan, yo no soy el padre de la novia, así que no me miren así…

Descartado el primer sospechoso, y pasada la embarazosa situación de Miiko y su "maduro" novio, Conan y Heiji volvieron a ordenar sus ideas. Estaba claro que Ryusaky estaba, hasta entonces, fuera de sospechas, lo abrigaba una firme coartada: Miiko. De momento no podían ponerse a la labor de buscar más pruebas en los servicios, pues aún allí continuaban Kogoro y Heizo Hattori, y su presencia significaba un riesgo para su "personal" investigación. Visto aquel panorama plagado de dificultades para progresar, los dos jóvenes detectives se propusieron a continuar con sus propios interrogatorios, y ya tenían fijado su siguiente sospechoso: Hiromi Masayo. Tras recorrer la mansión y todos sus rincones durante la siguiente media hora, ambos chicos se dieron por vencidos. No había rastro de Masayo, y nadie sabía nada de él desde el momento del asesinato horas antes, lo cual solo les dio a Conan y Heiji más razones para pensar que, el joven sospechoso, tenía más que ocultar de lo que ellos pensaban…

**Nota de la autora:** _k? cómo se han kedao???? (frase de mi amigo moisés, me la ha pegado XDDD) Bueno, creo k esta chica, Miiko, tiene un carácter similar al de Heiji, no? Al fin y al cabo he intentado que sean familia XDD. En fin, cada vez hay más datos sobre éste caso... Y ya adelanto que el acontecimiento del próximo capítulo va a sorprender a muchos... Será algo muy importante lo que va a ocurrile a uno de los personajes, pero, como ya saben, será para el próx capi ;) Espero actualizar pronto, besos¡¡¡_


	5. El número 2: trágico presentimiento

_Hellos¡¡¡A new capi les dejo XD (esto del inglés...si rank me leyese...). Bueno, he de advertir k a partir de ahora, el caso tomará más forma, y un rumbo diferente. Atentos al diálogo de este capi, k deja bastante pistas... K lo disfruten¡¡¡_

**El número 2: trágico presentimiento**

Había sido un día duro. Uno de los peores. La investigación del caso de Fujio Kotara se estaba complicando y haciendo más extraño a medida que los interrogatorios se continuaban. Aparentemente, todos los sospechosos que ellos ya habían entrevistado en comisaría tenían firmes coartadas, y no había manera de encontrar fallo en alguna de ellas. Lamentándose de aquello, el señor Toyama salió de su coche y cerró el seguro de todas las puertas dejando escapar un cansado suspiro. Por culpa de aquel caso, aquel día había vuelto más tarde de la comisaría de Osaka; habían interrogado a cinco de sus compañeros, lo que hacía más delicado el asunto: desconfiar más de la cuenta de alguno de ellos podía poner en peligro varias amistades. Sin embargo, aquello era lo menos que lo preocupaba, pues aquel caso, para él, ya se había convertido en un asunto personal; la víctima no era cualquier persona: en aquella ocasión, era un compañero de la profesión, que llevaba a su lado nueve años.

No. Aquello no se podía pasar por alto tan fácilmente.

Toyama miró su reloj bajo la oscuridad del garaje de su propia casa. El reloj daba justamente las nueve de la noche, por lo que dedujo que su hija Kazuha aún no debía de haberse acostado. Agarrando con firmeza su maletín, salió del garaje y cruzó el pequeño jardín, siguiendo con sus pasos lentos el estrecho caminito de piedras que atravesaba el césped. Con mirada perdida recordaba las palabras seguras de su gran amigo Heizo, después de él preguntarle si no volvía para la casa como él "Pasaré las horas que hagan falta analizando las pocas pruebas que tenemos. Tú vete a casa ya, Kazuha está sola y tú debes descansar". Hattori era así, si se le metía algo en la cabeza no había manera de sacárselo, y Toyama estaba comprobando aquella afirmación más que nunca: en los dos días que llevaban de investigación, Heizo había estado únicamente cinco horas en su casa, pues no había abandonado el resto del tiempo la comisaría al implicarse al completo en aquel caso. Claramente, a él también le había afectado bastante el hecho de que la víctima hubiera compartido sus últimos nueve años, diez horas al día, a su lado.

Toyama llegó finalmente a la puerta principal de su casa, así que sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta sus llaves. Justamente cuando se había a dispuesto a introducir la llave en su cerradura, sintió el frío tacto del metal en su propia nuca. Paralizado, escuchó como se cargaba la pistola que sobre su piel descansaba, amenazante, mientras que las palabras de su propietario le llegaban a sus oídos nítidamente:

-- Bienvenido a casa, número dos.

Toyama, conciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, alejó la mano del pomo de la puerta, soltó con la otra el maletín que sostenía, y levantó los brazos. Aquella voz… La había reconocido inmediatamente, porque hacía mucho tiempo que la llevaba escuchando, días, meses… Sonrió resignado, al descubrir que el verdadero asesino había estado junto a él siempre.

-- Atacar a tu víctima por la espalda… --murmuró-- Vaya, tenía pensado que ese no era tu estilo.

El asesino rió tras él, apretando más aún su pistola contra su nuca.

-- Creo que te equivocas: Kotara pudo mirarme a los ojos cuando la bala atravesó su cráneo –dijo.

Toyama apretó su mandíbula furioso tras las palabras del otro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse así de su compañero?… Sin embargo, aquello no importaba ahora, pues debía alejar a Kazuha de aquel gran peligro: tenía que entretener al asesino de alguna manera, alejarlo de algún modo de allí, antes de que a su hija, por preocupación al no verlo volver, de le ocurriese salir de la casa.

-- Sin embargo, todo apunta a que a mí me temes más que a Kotara, pues no te has arriesgado a matarme mirándome a la cara –dijo con tono burlón, mientras que una perla de sudor frío resbalaba por su frente. "Kazuha, por Dios, no salgas de la casa…" deseaba a la vez con todas sus fuerzas.

-- Eso es lo que tú piensas, Toyama, pero en realidad, tú y él, poseen muchas cosas en común, por lo que no es necesario que ambos mueran del mismo modo –comenzó a explicar tranquilamente el asesino--: ambos son los culpables de la muerte de mi padre, y ninguno de ustedes llegará a comprender porqué.

-- ¿Eso piensas¿Crees que no sé quién era tu padre en realidad?

El asesino abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido ante la pregunta de Toyama. Hablaba con completa seguridad, tanto que temió realmente que supiera toda la verdad a la que él se refería.

-- ¿Pretendes meterme miedo en el cuerpo en tus últimos segundos de vida, Toyama?

-- Nada de eso, por su puesto –contestó él con una actuada tranquilidad que pareció la más verdadera--. Ciertamente, y como tú dices, yo fui unos de los culpable de que tu padre muriera, aunque su trágico final se tratara de un desafortunado accidente. En realidad, me habría encantado atrapar a tu padre con vida y meterlo resto de sus días en la cárcel…

-- Hablas demasiado, Toyama… --masculló lleno de rabia el asesino, mientras que apretaba aún con más fuerza la pistola contra su nuca. El mismo Toyama sentía el temblor del arma sobre su piel. El asesino estaba nervioso y temeroso.

El número dos sonrió satisfecho. En aquellos segundos en los que el asesino había perdido un poco la guardia, él había aprovechado para cerrar la puerta con llave desde fuera, para que así Kazuha ni pudiera salir, ni nadie pudiera entrar a atacarla. En aquella situación, él no podía hacer mucho más por su hija.

-- ¿Eso crees¿Piensas que hablo demasiado? Yo creo que no, al fin y al cabo, todos estos años has estado preguntándote quién era tu padre –respondió valientemente Toyama--. Así que al final eras tú, y todo el tiempo has estado tan cerca de mí –se dio la vuelta, sin bajar los brazos, y lo enfrentó cara a cara--: nada más y nada menos que el descendiente del inigualable Shoho Hotta, el traficante de drogas y asesino más buscado de todo Japón.

-- ¡¡¡NO DIGAS JAMÁS EL NOMBRE DE MI PADRE!!! –rugió el asesino, iracundo, y sin dudarlo un segundo, apretó el gatillo de su pistola con total firmeza.

Toyama sintió como su pecho era atravesado por las balas de metal, ardientes y casi invisibles, pero no fue del todo conciente cuando su cuerpo cayó contra la puerta de su casa y se deslizó lentamente, dejando tras él el rastro de su sangre viva y caliente.

El asesino bajó el arma poco a poco, a la vez que el humo salía de la boca de su pistola y se dispersaba en medio de la oscuridad. Mientras un hilo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, Toyama fue capaz de sonreír irónicamente, a la vez que su rostro palidecía rápidamente. Su voz fue débil, llena de sufrimiento, pero más segura que nunca:

-- Claramente… eres el heredero de Shoho Hotta… un gran asesino…

-- Una pena que donde vas, de nada te sirva decir quién es su descendiente –contestó el otro, guardando su pistola y dándose la vuelta para irse de allí, mientras que una muchacha asustada hacía grandes esfuerzos por abrir la puerta que la tenía retenida dentro de su propio hogar.

Justo en aquellos instantes, no muy lejos de aquella casa y en el interior de una cafetería, Heiji Hattori y Conan Edogawa se miraron de una manera peculiar, desbordada de los peores presentimientos que cualquier ser humano podía tener. Sus sextos sentidos se habían activado de repente, experimentando un claro sentimiento de tragedia. El hedor de la muerte se podía percibir no muy lejos de aquella acogedora cafetería.

**Nota de la autora:** _k les ha parecido?? Bueno, advertí en el anterior capi k ésta iba a ser una parte especial... En realidad, m dio mucha pena hacer k dispararan a Toyama... (mis amigos sulene decir k soy una masokista literaria, maltrato a mis personajes preferidos y los dejo al borde de la muerte...menuda estoy hecha XDD, es para encerrarme). _

_Aelita´s-chan, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia¡¡¡ Me alegro d k te gustase Miiko, jejeje. Por cierto, me encantaría chatear contigo¡¡¡pásamelo cuando kieras :) Un gran abrazo¡¡¡¡espero tu respuesta ;)_


	6. La seductora señorita Aoko

_Bueno, el anterior capi fue un poco (mucho) amargo... pero ésto continúa... K lo disfruten¡¡¡¡_

**La seductora señorita Aoko**

Heiji Hattori tamborileaba los dedos sobre la reluciente mesa de madera de la cafetería. La impaciencia y la preocupación se podía leer claramente en su rostro, y la intranquilidad que lo ahogaba por dentro se corroboraba cuando echaba furtivas miradas a su alrededor, como si, de un momento a otro, alguna bomba fuera a explotar cerca de él. Estar en guardia no estaba mal, lo que si que si era más molesto era el hecho de que cambiara tanto de posición o no dejara de mover sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-- ¿Te quieres estar quieto de una vez? –le preguntó Conan, enfadado-- ¡Así sólo consigues ponerme nervioso a mí!

-- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Siento que está pasando algo malo, que el asesino ronda cerca de mí…

-- Yo también llevo un rato con esa impresión, pero sé coherente¿quién va a atacarte justamente aquí, en una cafetería arrebatada de gente? –preguntó irónico el niño.

Heiji no contestó, sino que lo miró mal desde el otro lado de la mesa. Por séptima vez en aquellos últimos cinco minutos, volvió a mirar su reloj.

-- Esta mujer se está retrasando… se está retrasando demasiado… --informó molesto.

-- Solamente diez minutos: quedamos a las nueve, así que no te preocupes tanto.

-- Me va tener que escuchar cuando llegue… --masculló entre dientes.

-- Estaré encantada de hacerlo, como no –dijo alguien tras él.

Los dos chicos miraron a la bella Aoko Estela, que los contemplaba con una curiosa sonrisa tras ellos. En aquella ocasión, vestía un traje chaqueta con un escote más que seductor y un largo abrigo que enseguida se quitó; en su cuello brillaba un colgante en forma de medio corazón partido y llevaba un bolso grande. Con las mejillas más encendidas de lo normal (eran detectives, pero no de hierro), los dos jóvenes se hicieron a un lado rápidamente para dejar sitio a la recién llegada. Curiosamente, escogió sentarse al lado de Heiji.

-- Siento muchísimo la tardanza, Hattori –se disculpó ella--, con el caso de Fujio Kotara tenemos más trabajo en la oficina de lo normal, así que me he retrasado por eso. Puede corroborarlo si quiere llamando a su padre, yo he estado trabajando con él hasta el último momento, y he salido pitando para acá.

-- No, tranquila, no hará falta.

Los tres pidieron al camarero lo que querían tomar: dos chocolates calientes y un café con leche para la señorita Estela. Cuando los tres ya estuvieron acomodados y con sus pedidos ante ellos, Heiji se atrevió a comenzar la conversación:

-- Bien, Estela, la hemos citado aquí para…

-- Hacerme un "pequeño" interrogatorio¿verdad? –la interrumpió ella.

-- Espero que no le moleste, señorita Estela –dijo Conan con una inocente sonrisa.

-- No, tranquilo, ya me han interrogado antes sobre este caso –contó ella sin preocupación, luego miró a Hattori--, precisamente fue su padre el que me hizo las preguntas.

-- ¿A sí?

-- Sí, aunque si tú quieres quedarte tranquilo, puedes hacer tu propio interrogatorio –y a continuación, Aoko bebió tranquilamente de su café con leche.

Conan y Heiji se miraron en silencio y asintieron conformes. No desaprovecharían aquella oportunidad tan preciada para poner respuesta a todas sus inquietudes.

-- En el momento del crimen, según tenemos entendido, usted estuvo ausente en el gran salón donde mi padre daba su discurso –comenzó a decir Heiji--¿nos equivocamos?

-- En absoluto –contestó ella, y volvió a beber de su café.

-- ¿Dónde estuvo? –preguntó Conan, ignorando por completo el hecho de que su chocolate comenzaba a enfriarse.

-- Fui a buscar la placa que más tarde le daríamos al señor Hattori –contó ella, dejando su taza sobre la mesa--. Por desgracia, tuve que ir a buscarla al tercer piso de esta gran mansión, y como usted comprenderá, no fue censillo encontrar la habitación…

-- ¿Se perdió?

-- Sí, pero una de las chicas camareras, que curiosamente estaba en aquellos momentos con otros compañeros de servicio, notaron que estaba desorientada –respondió Aoko--. Por fortuna, es un grupo de trabajadores que siempre ha estado contratado por los dueños de la mansión que nos alquilaron el lugar, por eso conocían tan bien la casa. Inmediatamente, me explicaron dónde se encontraba la habitación que yo buscaba.

-- ¿Pueden ellos corroborarlo?

-- Por supuesto, aunque tendrán que buscar la manera de hablar con los camareros –Aoko sonrió con picardía, mirando a Heiji directamente a los ojos--, como comprenderá, no suelo pedir los números de teléfono a las personas que pueden probar mi coartada, desgraciadamente no soy adivina y no tengo idea de cuando puede suceder un asesinato.

Heiji no contestó, sino que la miró atentamente. Sí, no habría ningún problema para conseguir el número de teléfono de aquellos camareros…

-- Usted se ausentó un cuarto de hora¿no? –continuó Conan.

-- Cierto, que es el tiempo que exactamente se tarda en ir, perderse en el tercer piso, hablar con los camareros, coger la placa y volver al gran salón –dijo ella. Comenzó a reírse, mientras se ponía colorada a causa de la vergüenza--. En realidad, es tan patético que mi torpeza sea lo único que haga sólida mi coartada…

-- No cante victoria, hasta que no hablemos con esos camareros no podremos saber si realmente dice la verdad –la interrumpió Heiji.

Aoko no respondió, sino que se limitó a contemplarlo y luego a volver a beber de su café.

-- Eso ya es su trabajo, el mío es tener la conciencia tranquila, lo cual yo ya he conseguido –dijo Estela, y después miró a los dos chicos con total seguridad--. No sé quién ha sido el asesino, solamente sé que el destino me ha jugado una mala pasada. Si al principio de la noche no se le hubiese olvidado al señor Uoya la placa de homenaje en aquella habitación, ahora mismo yo no estaría en el punto de mira.

-- ¿Fue a él a quien se le olvidó? –preguntó Conan, sorprendido.

-- Sí, fue él incluso el que mandó a hacer la placa de conmemoración al señor Hattori. Me pidió que fuera a buscarla que a él se le había olvidado bajarla al gran salón.

-- El señor Uoya es el hombre gordito y con gafas que luego subió al escenario con usted para entregar la placa¿me equivoco?

-- No, está en lo correcto, es ese mismo –respondió Aoko--, si lo desean pueden también hablar con él.

-- De acuerdo.

-- Bien, pues ahora si no tienen más preguntas, he de marcharme. Se me ha hecho ya un poco tarde y no puedo compartir más tiempo con ustedes –informó Aoko, mirando su reloj y poniendo su dinero sobre la mesa--. Ruego que me disculpen.

-- No pasa nada, señorita Estela, su novio tiene que estar deseando verla –dijo Conan sonriendo.

-- ¿Mi… mi novio? –preguntó ella, bastante desconcertada.

-- Sí, lo digo por su colgante –contestó Conan, señalándolo--: es la mitad de un corazón, la otra parte la debe tener su novio.

La mujer, perpleja ante las avispadas deducciones del niño, no pudo reaccionar hasta un par de segundos después. Luego no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír dulcemente.

-- Ciertamente tienes razón, la persona que tiene la otra parte de este corazón es alguien a quien realmente amo –dijo acariciando la cara del niño. Luego cogió su abrigo y se lo puso.

-- Puede irse tranquila, no se preocupe Estela.

-- Gracias, si necesitan algo más de mi, ruego que me lo consulten –dijo poniéndose en pie. Repentinamente, una pequeña lágrima se le escapó y se la secó con el dorso de su mano, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de desahogarse allí mismo. Miró a Heiji profundamente--. Sé que sonará descortés por mi parte, pero me gustaría pedirle un favor, Hattori.

Él parpadeó desconcertado, pero luego asintió con la cabeza:

-- Dígame que es lo que quiere.

-- Por favor, atrape al asesino –le pidió Aoko, visiblemente consternada--. El señor Kotara me ayudó mucho desde que yo entré en el cuerpo de policía, se portó muy bien conmigo, casi como un padre… Solamente podré dormir tranquila cuando el asesino cumpla su castigo.

-- No le quepa la menor duda de que lo atraparemos –contestó Heiji seriamente--, yo tampoco podré dormir tranquilo hasta que él no sea atrapado.

Aoko sonrió tristemente, mientras que por su mejilla, otra lágrima se deslizaba. Sin decir nada más, la mujer se agachó lentamente hasta su altura y lo besó en la mejilla, quedándose un poco cerca de su oído para luego susurrarle:

-- Muchas gracias, Hattori…

A continuación, y ante la expresión de incredulidad de Conan, la señorita Estela se alejó de ellos y se fue de la cafetería. El niño volvió a mirar a su amigo, que no despegaba su mirada del lugar por donde había salido Aoko; estaba muy colorado y con una cara de sorpresa bastante simpática. Ninguno de ellos puedo decir nada durante unos instantes, pues lo ocurrido los había dejado mudos, hasta que el teléfono móvil de Heiji los hizo reaccionar. Sobresaltado, el joven contestó al teléfono con la voz más ronca de lo normal:

-- ¿D-dígame? –guardó silencio-- ¿¡K-kazuha!?

Curiosamente, Heiji había dicho el nombre de la chica con un extraño reflejo de temor. "Hombre, que no te ha estado vigilando todo el tiempo…" pensó sonriendo Conan.

-- _He… Heiji…_ --sollozó una voz al otro lado del auricular.

-- ¿Qué te ocurre, Kazuha? –preguntó preocupado él, al escucharla tan afectada.

-- _Papá… papá está… --_murmuró Kazuha con un hilo de voz.

Conan contempló expectante a su amigo, sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal dentro de su pecho. Desgraciadamente, Heiji palideció de golpe tras escuchar las palabras de Kazuha, lo cual, junto con las palabras de éste luego, hicieron a Conan afrimar que algo trágico había ocurrido:

-- ¿¡QUE TU PADRE QUÉ?! –gritó Heiji, poniéndose en pie de golpe.


	7. El verdadero reto del Señor Detective

_Uola¡¡¡ Aki les dejo el siguiente capítulo. En realidad, me costó un poco hacerlo, pork en él tenía k ponerme mucho en el lugar de los personajes, y eso es algo complicadillo, pork no son personajes k yo haya creado y tengo k fiarme del instinto... Aún así, espero k les guste y k me cuenten k han sentido al leerlo n.n. un abrazo y hasta la próxima¡¡¡¡_

**El verdadero reto del Señor Detective**

Únicamente se escuchaban los pasos apresurados de los dos jóvenes detectives en medio de aquel largo y desierto pasillo. Se percibía un fuerte olor a productos de limpieza y el sonido voces lejanas llegaba vagamente hasta ellos. Después de vario tiempo subiendo escaleras y recorriendo pasillos que a ellos les parecían interminables, Conan y Heiji llegaron por fin al lugar que tanto les había costado encontrar: la sala de quirófano donde operaban de urgencia al señor Toyama.

Con la respiración alterada, los dos chicos fueron recibidos por el resto de personas que, nerviosos y ansiosos, allí se encontraban: Heizo y Suzuka Hattori, Kogoro Mouri, Ran, dos hombres y una mujer que Conan supuso compañeros de Toyama y…

-- Kazuha… --escuchó murmurar el niño a su perplejo amigo.

La chica estaba siendo consolada por Sizuka, que cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su hijo y alguien más habían llegado, enmudeció al igual que el resto de personas que presentes allí estaban. Fue una situación extraña, en la que el silencio se hizo intenso, como si todos esperaran que los recién llegados dijeran algo…

-- ¿Cómo está Toyama? –preguntó Heiji, sintiendo que el corazón se le echaría fuera del pecho de un momento a otro.

Nadie contestó a la duda del chico, quizás porque, de momento, la ignorancia era el peor enemigo de todos, y no había manera de afrontarla hasta que alguien saliera de aquel quirófano y les diera alguna noticia. Conan se acercó a Ran y se dirigió a ella en voz baja, intentando que nadie los escuchase hablar:

-- Ran¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-- Alguien ha atacado al padre de Kazuha –le contó ella, también bajado la voz--. Ella escuchó tres disparos fuera de la casa, así que fue a salir a ver que era lo que ocurría. Sin embargo, la puerta de la entada estaba cerrada, por lo que no le quedó otro remedio que salir por una de las ventanas de la casa… Fue entonces cuando descubrió a su padre herido en el suelo, inconsciente.

Conan frunció el ceño pensativo: claramente, aquel había sido otro ataque de la Violeta Negra. Instintivamente, miró hacia Kazuha. Curiosamente, la chica no tenía aspecto de haber estado llorando, únicamente no despegaba su mirada nerviosa de la puerta del quirófano, mientras que Sizuka la arropaba con su brazo por encima de la joven. De repente, la puerta se abrió para recibir al cirujano encargado de la operación. Enseguida fue rodeado por varias de las personas que allí estaban, como Heizo, su hijo, Kazuha y otro compañero del señor Toyama.

-- ¿Cómo ha salido la operación, doctor? –preguntó Heizo.

-- Hemos podido extraerle las tres balas que tenía incrustadas en el pecho, pero, desgraciadamente, una de ellas ha dañado su pulmón izquierdo –informó el cirujano.

-- Pero se recuperará¿verdad? –preguntó esperanzada Kazuha.

El doctor no dijo nada durante unos instantes, razonaba la manera de cómo dar la información que se le pedía.

-- Verán, no les voy a mentir –dijo con seriedad--: el señor Toyama ha perdido mucha sangre, eso sin contar el daño causado a uno de sus órganos vitales…

-- ¿Qué quiere decir, doctor?

-- Aunque estamos haciéndole transfusiones de sangre y luchando por su vida --comenzó a decir el cirujano--, es posible que el señor Toyama… no sobreviva más que unas pocas horas.

La noticia cayó sobre todos como un pesado bloque de hielo. Heiji miró hacia la puerta del quirófano. Así que, el señor Toyama iba a…

-- ¡Kazuha!

Heiji giró la cabeza hacia un lado y descubrió que la muchacha se había ido de allí corriendo. Ran se había levantado inmediatamente para seguirla, pero Conan se interpuso y levantó un brazo ante ella, evitándole así que pasara, mientras observaba como Heiji corría tras Kazuha con intención de llegar hasta ella.

-- ¡Conan¿Por qué no me dejas pasar? –le preguntó sorprendida la chica.

"Lo siento, Ran, pero no es a ti a quien más necesita Kazuha en estos momentos…" pensó él, viendo como se alejaba la silueta de su amigo a la vez que recorría el pasillo.

Heiji corría tanto como le permitían las piernas, siguiendo el sonido de los pasos invisibles de Kazuha, que le llevaba mucha ventaja. Por primera vez en su vida, le sorprendió que aquella chica pudiera correr tan rápido. Tras vario tiempo de subir más y más escaleras, ascendiendo poco a poco un incontable número de pisos, Heiji llegó a la azotea del hospital. No tenía idea de si allí le estaba permitido pasar. Tampoco le importó. Él solo quería encontrar a Kazuha, y lo había conseguido.

Su amiga estaba a varios metros de él, dándole la espalda y contemplando el gran paisaje de la ciudad desde aquella perspectiva de pájaro. Pese al sonido del tráfico nocturno de Osaka y la gran aglomeración de luces, una extraña paz se respiraba desde la azotea de aquel lugar.

-- Ka… Kazuha…

La chica se sobresaltó y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, descubriendo que su amigo la había seguido hasta allí.

-- Heiji… ¿Q-qué hace tú aquí?

Él no supo que responder. Era verdad¿qué hacia él allí¿Por qué había seguido a la boba de Kazuha hasta aquel lugar?

-- ¿Yo? Pues… pues… ¡Bueno, da igual! --Heiji se sintió más ridículo que nunca y decidió cambiar de tema-- Siento mucho lo que está ocurriendo, Kazuha.

-- Gracias –contestó ella, bajando la mirada.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre ellos, envuelto por los sonidos de la gran ciudad y el frío invernal que a ambos los atacaba. Heiji abrió la boca para volver a decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpió mientras le daba nuevamente la espalda:

-- Solamente quería estar sola, así que no te preocupes, puedes irte.

-- Tampoco serviría de mucho que volviera abajo –contestó él.

Heiji se quedó a su lado, también contemplando el paisaje en silencio. Observándola de reojo, notó que su amiga tenía su mirada brillante y triste fijada en la nada de todo lo que ante ella se extendía. El joven se sintió mal al tener que hacer aquello, pero no le quedaba otro remedio si quería avanzar con aquel caso:

-- Siento tener que preguntarte esto, pero es necesario –le dijo él a modo de disculpa--¿escuchaste o viste a la persona que atacó a tu padre?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-- No, ni si quiera fui conciente de que esa persona estaba con mi padre fuera hasta que… --Kazuha enmudeció antes de finalizar su frase, incapaz de poder continuando su explicación.

-- Entiendo –Heiji sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón la carta que tantas veces él mismo había examinado y se la entregó--, quizás si lees esto se te ocurra algo…

Ella abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer el papel, mientras que Heiji continuaba informándola:

-- Está dirigida a mí, y me llegó tres días antes del asesinato de Fujio Kotara. La firma un tipo llamado La Violeta Negra, seguramente es el mismo que cometió el asesinato en los servicios de la mansión y el que atacó a tu padre cuando…

¡PLAF!

Heiji dejó de hablar, sorprendido por la bofetada que Kazuha le acababa de propinar. No entendía porqué, pero la muchacha estaba roja de furia y apretaba en un puño la carta que acababa de leer.

-- K-kazuha… ¿Por qué…? –comenzó a preguntarle él, acariciándose la mejilla donde ella le había golpeado.

-- ¿¡Has sido todo este tiempo conciente de que se iban a cometer una serie de asesinatos y no se lo has dicho a la policía!? –le chilló ella.

-- Yo… yo… --Heiji estaba estupefacto ante lo que le estaba ocurriendo-- ¡Era un reto personal, Kazuha, la policía no tenía porqué enterarse!

La contestación de él pareció no mejorar la situación, sino todo lo contrario…

-- ¡Maldita sea, Heiji, cuándo vas a aprender a diferencia un caso peligroso de un juego!

-- ¡Para mí esto no es un juego! –se defendió él, disgustado.

-- ¡Pero al no contarlo has puesto en riesgo la vida de todos –le gritó ella, aún más enfadada. De repente, la chica comenzó a pegarle--, Y AHORA MI PADRE SE ESTÁ MURIENDO!

Heiji la inmovilizó agarrándola de las muñecas y la miró a los ojos:

-- ¡Tu padre no está muerto, Kazuha!

Fue como si aquellas palabras hubieran actuado inmediatamente sobre ella, dejándola paralizada. Todo aquel tiempo había aguantado las ganas de llorar, había pretendido parecer fuerte ante todos, e incluso engañarse a sí misma pensando que ella podía cargar con cualquier situación… Pero Heiji tenía razón, su padre no estaba muerto. ¿Qué pensaría él de ella, ante aquella falta de fe por su parte¿Qué diría su padre¿Acaso ella ya lo daba por perdido¿Acaso era correcto abandonar la esperanza¿Lo era?

No, lo que ella estaba haciendo no estaba bien. Se sintió malagradecida con su padre. Lo único que ella tenía que hacer era creer en él, en que lucharía por sobrevivir, en que su padre se recuperaría… Y no lo estaba haciendo.

-- No vale la pena hacerte más la fuerte, Kazuha… --escuchó que le decía suavemente Heiji.

Ella no pudo más, y se derrumbó. Heiji la soltó de las muñecas, justo antes de que ella se dejara caer sobre sus rodillas, mientras lloraba. La contempló desde lo alto, viendo como ella se tapaba la cara, como cargaba sola con su dolor…

-- Lo siento, no debí haber sacado el tema –dijo él, agachándose a su altura y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de ella para consolarla.

No hicieron falta más palabras, porque todas sobraron cuando Kazuha se abrazó a él, llorando con más intensidad. Heiji, sorprendido y un tanto nervioso, no protestó y la dejó. Dejaría que ella se desahogara y empapara su camisa con sus lágrimas todo el tiempo que ella necesitase.

No le quitaría ese derecho.


	8. Señor detective

_Siento el retraso, pero por fin he acabado otro capítulo n.nU. La verdad esque no estoy teniendo demasiado tiempo libre, pero hago lo que puedo, el marte acabará el martirio d los exámenes¡¡¡¡jupiii¡¡¡. Después del capítulo anterior, k espero k les pareciera intenso, les dejo en enfrentamiento con el tercer sospechoso. Aviso ya que quedan pocos capítulos, y que el caso se resolverá dentro de poco, así que, si les apetece, pueden ir contando cuál es su "sospechoso" de asesinato, y la tan nombrada "tercera víctima". Un abrazoooo muy grande a todos, sobre todo a aelitas chan¡¡¡n.n_

"**Señor Detective"**

Heiji contempló en silencio como el muchacho de cabello castaño conversaba en medio del pasillo con Kazuha. Se moría de ganas de intervenir, de saber qué era aquello de lo que tanto hablaban, quizás podía servirle de ayuda para el caso… Sin embargo, se mantuvo al margen, sobre todo porque no quería incomodar a Kazuha, y menos en aquellos momentos. En esos instantes, Sizuka pasó por al lado de su hijo, le dio un beso de despedida y se dirigió a la chica.

-- ¿Nos vamos, Kazuha? –le preguntó amablemente-- Tienes que descansar.

La joven sonrió y asintió. Luego se despidió de Masayo y acompañó a la señora Hattori; esa noche sería cogida por la familia. Hiromi la siguió con la mirada hasta que ambas desaparecieron por las escaleras, y luego giró hacia la derecha con intención de coger el ascensor, pero algo lo hizo parar:

-- Hey, Masayo.

Hiromi se dio la vuelta y sonrió fríamente al ver que Heiji se acercaba a él con las manos en los bolsillos, acompañado de un niño con gafas que él no conocía. No sabía porqué, pero olía que Hattori no se dirigía a él para desearle las buenas noches o algo por el estilo…

-- ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora, Hattori? –le preguntó de mala gana.

-- Muy simpático, Masayo. En realidad demuestras mucho hablándome así, a la defensiva¿a que ahora que está mamá por aquí cerca te sientes más valiente? –contestó Heiji sonriendo con malicia. Neoko Masayo, a la cual su hijo se parecía mucho, estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos, acompañando al señor Hattori y un par de compañeros más de trabajo.

-- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Hiromi, molesto por el comentario del otro.

-- Oh, nada en especial –respondió Heiji quitándole importancia y encogiéndose de hombros--, ya sabes que a mí me gusta mucho razonar, meditar, encajar cosas… --miró a Hiromi a los ojos-- Y claramente, tú no encajas aquí. Dime¿de verdad te interesa tanto el señor Toyama?

-- Pues sí, lo conozco prácticamente desde que tengo uso de razón, es normal que me preocupe por su estado de salud.

-- ¿También conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo al señor Kotara? –preguntó Conan, sonriendo con intención.

Hiromi, entendiendo a dónde querían llegar los dos jóvenes detectives, levantó la cabeza con orgullo y adoptó una postura aún más desafiante. Sin embargo, no contestó, sino que se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse de allí.

-- Tengo mejores maneras de perder el tiempo que con ustedes… --dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

De repente, Heiji lo agarró de brazo, obligándolo a parar. Hiromi se dio la vuelta y apartó su brazo:

-- No me toques –le dijo enfadado.

-- ¿Dónde estabas en el momento del asesinato de Kotara?

-- ¿Qué?

-- ¿Acaso no tienes coartada?

-- Estaba fuera, en los aparcamientos, fumando –respondió Hiromi con desdén.

-- ¿Y puedes probarlo?

Hiromi lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras apretaba furioso los puños. La tensión reinó entre ellos durante unos silenciosos instantes en los que Heiji se tomó la negativa a responder de Masayo como un "no". Volvió a sonreír con triunfo, mientras reconocía en los ojos del sospechoso el miedo y la incertidumbre:

-- Espero que te quede bien claro, Masayo –comenzó a decirle muy seguro de sí mismo--: sé lo que realmente ocultas, sé que no estuviste fumando en los aparcamientos como tú dices, y sé quién es el culpable de todas estas actuaciones.

-- Si te refieres a mí, espero que tengas pruebas que valgan la pena –respondió Hiromi, sonriendo fríamente.

-- Ahora mismo no las tengo, pero no te quepa la menor duda de que, cuando llegue el momento, te las restregaré por las narices.

Hiromi rió si cortarse un pelo y acercó su cara a la de Heiji, mirándolo desafiante mientras le decía tranquilamente:

-- Estoy ansioso por que llegue ese momento, "Señor Detective".

Y a continuación, se dio la vuelta, ignorando la mirada asesina de Heiji. Ni Conan ni él le quitaron el ojo de encima hasta que Hiromi entró en el ascensor y las puertas de éste se cerraron.

-- ¿Lo has escuchado? –preguntó Heiji.

-- Sí, "Señor Detective", como te llamaban en la carta… --afirmó Conan.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo con triunfo. Ya solamente les quedaba ir en busca de pruebas que inculparan a Masayo, y el caso sería solucionado. Su coartada era la más débil, y sus últimas palabras habían corroborado las sospechas de los dos detectives. Sin embargo, había algo con lo que no contaban…

-- Hiromi no puede ser el culpable.

Heiji y Conan se dieron la vuelta y descubrieron a Ran, que estaba parada en medio del pasillo, con aspecto de haber estado escuchando la tensa conversación que segundos antes, allí había tenido lugar.

-- ¿Nos has estado espiando?

-- Fue por casualidad, lo juro –se molestó en aclarar Ran enseguida, viendo la mala cara que ponían los dos chicos--, yo iba a seguir a Kazuha, para decirle una cosa, pero me encontré con ustedes conversando con Masayo en vez de con ella.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir con que Hiromi no puede ser el culpable, Ran? –preguntó Conan, inquieto y acerándose a ella.

La muchacha esquivó su mirada, pero luego se atrevió a hablar mientras se acariciaba el brazo, abochornada.

-- Porque… --murmuró-- Porque yo soy su coartada.

-- ¿¡QUÉ?! –exclamaron al unísono Conan y Heiji.


	9. El hueco del imposible

_Bueno, aquí les dejo un capítulo cargadito de pistas n.n, aprovéchenlas.Ya queda menos, así que espero que disfruten tanto este capítulo leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. Un gran abrazo¡¡¡_

_P.D: En el próximo capi ya se sabrá quién es la tercera vícitma... Y su asesino._

"**El hueco del imposible"**

Heiji se llevó las manos a las costillas, mientras que, a la vez, buscaba aliento con el que recuperarse. Algunas perlas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

-- Una vez más –dijo Conan tranquilamente, mientras contemplaba su cronómetro con cara de aburrimiento.

-- ¡¿Cómo que una vez más¡Ya llevo tres! –le gritó enfadado.

-- Si queremos descubrir algún fallo, hay que hacerlo otra vez.

-- ¡Pues hazlo tú, mocoso!

Conan sonrió con malicia, mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-- Yo solo soy un niño, mi capacidad física no es la misma y tengo las piernas más cortas que tú –contestó con aquella cara de triunfo que Heiji tanto odiaba.

Por mucho que le pesase a su compañero, el niño tenía razón. Heiji gruñó por lo bajo y volvió a dirigirse al lugar de salida: al lado del gran escenario del vacío salón. Esperó a que Conan le volviese a dar la orden para comenzar, por cuarta vez, el experimento.

-- ¡Ya!

Heiji comenzó a correr y se dirigió a las escaleras, las cuales subió aprisa. Un poco después, había entrado en el largo pasillo, haciéndose perder así de la mirada de Conan. Quizás era la prueba más extraña y más estúpida que podía existir, pero según la opinión del niño, a Heiji le iba como anillo al dedo. La intención de ambos era descubrir algún fallo en la coartada de la señorita Aoko Estela, por lo menos en los minutos que la mujer tardó en subir a la tercera planta, perderse, preguntar a los camareros, encontrar la placa y volver a bajar al salón, junto al escenario, el lugar de partida. Este mismo recorrido era el que Heiji había estado haciendo desde hacía más de media hora, pero parecía que, por mucho que lo intentase y carreras que efectuara, era todo un esfuerzo en vano: el tiempo de la coartada de la señorita Estela concordaba a la perfección con el tiempo que Heiji tardaba en finalizar su recorrido, por lo tanto, a la mujer no le podía haber dado tiempo de ejecutar el asesinato. Además de este experimento, Conan y Heiji habían hablado con los camareros que, en su momento, ayudaron a Aoko a encontrar la habitación que ella buscaba. La mujer no había mentido: ellos confirmaron que habían tenido el encuentro confesado por ella, y que, como bien Estela había afirmado, la vieron volver al gran salón. Sin embargo, algo de diferente había entre las dos declaraciones: el encuentro entre los camareros y la mujer había tenido de escenario las escaleras, y no el pasillo del tercer piso, como ella había dicho. Además, los camareros no pudieron afirmar haber visto a la mujer entrar el la habitación que ellos les había indicado (en la que estaba la placa que ella buscaba). Conan se acarició la barbilla, pensativo: aunque estos últimos datos no encajaran, el tiempo de toda la acción concordaba a la perfección, lo que volvía a hacer la coartada perfecta.

-- ¡KUDOOOO!

Heiji, exhausto, llegó nuevamente al escenario, y Conan volvió a apretar el cronómetro. El niño miró el resultado.

-- Mierda… Vuelve a ser perfecto –masculló fastidiado. Miró a su amigo con una inocente sonrisa--. ¿Y si vuelves a…?

-- ¡NO PIENSO HACER ESTE MALDITO EXPERIMENTO NI UNA VEZ MAS! –le gritó Heiji, colorado por el sofoco y la furia.

-- Vale, vale, está bien. Además, los camareros que nos han ayudado a recrear la acción tienen que estar ya bastante mosqueados…

-- Vamos, Kudo, admítelo de una vez –le pidió Heiji, recuperándose del ejercicio--: tu chavala estaba equivocada, el asesino solo puede ser Masayo.

-- No, Ran estaba muy segura cuando nos lo contó –lo contrarió el niño--: cuando escuchamos el grito de Genjo Ryusaki al encontrar el cadáver, yo fui corriendo al lugar y ella me siguió, pero por el camino, al yo dejarla atrás, ella se dio de frente contra Masayo. El tipo decía la verdad, estaba en los aparcamientos.

-- Venga ya, Kudo, Ran puede haberlo visto mal o haberse confundido con otra persona…

-- Eso es imposible, se chocaron justo ante la entrada a la mansión, al cual estaba muy iluminada. Además, recuerda que él le dijo molesto "Mira por donde vas".

-- Por eso Ran decía que ella era su coartada… --comentó Heiji. Suspiró y luego habló con resignación-- Bien, supongo que deberemos confiar en ella.

-- ¿"Deberemos"? –preguntó Conan-- No me gusta tu tono, inspira aún así desconfianza.

-- ¿Y qué quieres? No lo puedo evitar –se defendió él--, tampoco podemos decir que mi prima Miiki mintiera, por lo que Genjo también se libra.

-- Tu prima podía haber mentido para encubrirlo.

-- ¿Insinúas que es una mentirosa? –preguntó Heiji agachándose a su altura y con una mirada amenazante.

-- Afirmo que está enamorada¿acaso tú nunca mentirías por amor?

Curiosamente, Heiji se quedó sin saber qué responder; pareció sorprendido. "¿Mentir por amor?..." pensó el chico. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella idea. ¿Por quién sería él capaz de mentir?

"¿¡Has sido todo este tiempo conciente de que se iban a cometer una serie de asesinatos y no se lo has dicho a la policía!?" recordó como le había chillado Kazuha en su momento. Aquello había sido, a lo tonto a lo tonto, también mentir, solo que en beneficio de todos… y de él mismo, pues desde el principio se había tomado el caso como un reto, un juego. Sonrió tristemente, avergonzado de sus propias acciones.

-- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –le preguntó Conan.

-- Nada, soy el menos apropiado para llevarte la contraria. Yo mismo he mentido por razones completamente estúpidas.

-- ¿El amor te parece estúpido?

Heiji no contestó, sino que se limitó a ignorar a su amigo y a comenzar a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. ¿El amor estúpido¿Cómo podía él saberlo si él nunca había…? A su cabeza volvió aquella sensación tan agradable que había sentido mientras Kazuha lo había estado abrazando. Total Paz. Total tranquilidad y comodidad, por muy comprometida que fuera la situación, pues él estaba seguro de que protegería a Kazuha pasase lo que…

-- ¡Ah!

-- Mira que eres idiota…

Heiji acababa de tropezar con uno de los escalones y había caído como saco de pienso en el suelo. Dolorido, se incorporó mientras se acariciaba la cabeza. Conan fue a ayudarlo a levantar, pero de repente, dejó a un lado a su amigo para fijarse en algo que a éste se le había caído de los bolsillos.

-- ¿Y estas fotos?

-- Gracias por la ayuda, hombre… --comentó con ironía Heiji, mientras se ponía de pie. Conan cogió las fotos y las examinó-- Se las tomé prestadas a mi padre.

-- Vamos, que se las quitaste sin permiso.

-- Más o menos… --confesó él. Luego sonrió aliviado: el tropiezo que acababa de tener había interrumpido sus extraños pensamientos, lo cual lo alegraba, no quería recapacitar sobre aquellas cosas, lo hacían sentir idiota y muy confundido--. Se me había olvidado enseñártelas, pero las había traído para eso, de verdad.

-- Son fotos de la víctima, el señor Kotara.

-- Sí, l4es estuve echando un vistazo anoche y encontré algo extraño en ellas. ¿Tú también puedes verlo?

Conan revisó las fotos con atención, fijándose en cada detalle que cualquiera considerara poco importante.

-- Hay unas marcas tras las orejas de la víctima… ¿Son cicatrices? –preguntó Conan, sorprendido.

-- ¿Qué? Yo no me refería a eso –dijo Heiji, observando lo que el niño señalaba-- ¡es verdad, son cicatrices!

-- ¿Qué es eso tan extraño a lo que tú te referías? –preguntó Conan con curiosidad.

-- Mira, el pecho de la víctima tiene una marca, como si siempre hubiera llevado puesto un collar o algo por el estilo, y no se lo hubiera quitado ni para ir a la playa porque era algo…

--… a lo que tenía tanto aprecio como a su propia vida –finalizaron Conan y su amigo al unísono.

Los dos guardaron silencio unos instantes, recapacitando en lo mismo. De repente, ambos volvieron a mirar la fotografía de la víctima, y pareció que algo les iluminó las mentes. Los dos pensaban en lo mismo:

-- ¿Y si esas cicatrices fueran de…?

-- Sí, yo también lo pienso –lo interrumpió Heiji, seguro--. ¿Sabes lo que eso significaría?

-- Que el asesino cometió un fatal error al equivocarse de víctima –respondió Conan. Él y Heiji se miraron tristemente, sin poder evitar sentir pena por el trágico descubrimiento que acababan de hacer.

-- Solamente falta la prueba evidente del asesinato, y creo que sé dónde se encuentra –dijo Heiji. Ambos observaron hacia las escaleras y, sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzaron a subirlas a la carrera.

Poco después, los dos irrumpieron en los servicios donde había sido cometido el asesinato. Con las ideas claras, ambos detectives comenzaron a revisar la parte trasera de cada uno de los váteres. Lo que buscaban tenía que andar por allí…

-- ¡Aquí está, Heiji!

El joven corrió hasta donde su compañero y se agachó como él, observado la prueba y el descubrimiento que acababan de hacer.

-- He aquí "el hueco del imposible" –dijo Conan, sonriendo triunfante como su amigo.


	10. Cita con el número tres

_Buenas otras vez¡¡¡ Bueno, hoy les dejo con un regalito que, los que hayan seguido esta historia, habrán estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, desde el principio concretamete: la identidad de La Violeta Negra. En fin, Aelita´s chan, no desvelaré si tus hipótesis son correctas... Prefiero que lo descubrar por tí misma ;) Espero que lo disfruten¡¡¡_

**Cita con el número tres**

En medio de la oscuridad, bajo la luz de una única lámpara de escritorio del despacho de Heizo Hattori, los dos jóvenes detectives examinaban con precisa determinación los datos recién hallados. Había sido una suerte que, finalmente y tras muchos ruegos, el inspector Otaki se dejase convencer para conseguirles aquellos datos a escondidas: en sus manos yacía, nada más y nada menos, que el historial clínico dental del traficante de drogas y asesino, Shoho Hotta, el cual había desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias hacía más de un año. Era un privilegio contar con aquellos datos…

-- Bien, ya tenemos la prueba definitiva –sonrió triunfal Conan.

-- Esto no solamente confirma nuestra hipótesis, sino que también desvela la verdad oculta bajo las cenizas del caso de hace un año –confirmó Heiji.

-- Cierto. Solo nos queda por encontrar a La Violeta Negra.

Heiji se dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre la mesa, mientras que se acariciaba el mentón, pensativo. No tenían pista alguna sobre el paradero del asesino, por lo que sería algo complicado encontrarlo y atraparlo…

-- O podemos ir a por el número tres –optó Conan.

Heiji lo miró interesado y luego se lamentó en silencio¿cómo es que no había meditado aún en quién podía ser el número tres?

-- Por el momento, sabemos que ha de ser una persona relacionada con el caso de hace un año, el descubrimiento de la guarida de los hombres de Shoho Hotta.

-- Estoy de acuerdo –apoyó Heiji--. Siendo así, el número tres podemos ser dos personas: yo y mi padre. Ambos somos los otros dos involucrados en aquel caso, pues, junto con los señores Kotara y Toyama, fuimos los descubridores de la guarida de los traficantes, además de que presenciamos como el almacén se incendiaba.

Heiji recordó el caso e intentó exprimir todas las imágenes que tenía de aquella noche: él, su padre, y los otros dos detectives, tras mucho investigar, había encontrado la guarida de los hombres de Shoto Hotta, un almacén abandonado. Al presentarse en el lugar con la intensión de atrapar a todo el grupo, se produjo un tiroteo entre estos y los detectives, que finalizó con un incendio del almacén, en el cual fallecieron tres personas que no consiguieron salir de él a tiempo. Se pudieron identificar dos de los cadáveres, pertenecían al grupo de traficantes, pero al tercero de ellos no se pudo poner nombre, por lo que, al ser informados de la desaparición del jefe, Hotta, supusieron que debía de ser de él. La Violeta Negra, seguramente, debía de estar buscando venganza por alguna de aquellas muertes.

-- Sí, pero el solo hecho de atormentarte y retarte con este caso ya se podría tomar como una venganza¿crees que La Violeta Negra también desearía matarte?

Heiji chascó la lengua, impaciente. Se cruzó de brazos mientras abandonaba su mirada en la oscuridad del despacho de su padre.

-- No, claro que no… Y tampoco creo que su próxima intención sea ir a por mi padre. En realidad, él ni si quiera disparó en el tiroteo, ni fue de los detectives que averiguaron el paradero del la guarida, esos fueron Toyama y Kotara –confesó.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente a su alrededor. Heiji se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se la acarició con nerviosismo. Conan sonrió.

-- Tú también lo notas¿verdad? –le preguntó.

-- ¡Sí, esa maldita sensación otra vez!...

-- Yo también la siento. Vamos, hay que resolver esto cuando antes: si tú fueras el asesino¿cuál sería la mejor manera de hacer sufrir a Heiji Hattori?

-- ¿Hacerme… sufrir? –preguntó el joven, desconcertado ante la cuestión. Recapacitó unos segundos-- En realidad preferiría que me mataran a mí que a alguien a quién aprecio…

-- Tu padre está descartado, pero tú aprecias a mucha gente –miró con ironía a su amigo--, eres un tipo de lo más cariñoso…

-- Muy simpático Kudo –contestó molestó él--, pero deberías saber que no es tanta la gente por la que preferiría…

De repente, Heiji enmudeció y abrió mucho los ojos. Un nombre acababa de atravesar su cabeza como un sable invisible… Conan reconoció su mirada enseguida:

-- No… no estarás pensando en…

-- ¡Maldita sea!

Heiji cogió velozmente el teléfono que había sobre la mesa del despacho y marcó los números con asombrosa rapidez.

Un tono…

Dos tonos…

Tres tonos…

-- Vamos, vamos, cógelo ya… --masculló ansioso Heiji.

-- _¿Diga? _–preguntó alguien al otro lado del auricular.

-- ¿Ran¿Eres tú?

-- Sí¿qué ocurre, Hattori?

-- Kazuha está contigo¿verdad?

-- Bueno, ha estado conmigo toda la tarde, como tú ya sabes, pero…

Conan vio como Heiji apretaba el puño a su lado. La expresión de su cara había cambiado de inmediato.

-- ¿Heiji¿Sigues ahí? –preguntó una preocupada Ran, tras finalizar su explicación.

-- Sí, sí, claro. Adiós Ran.

Y sin dar tiempo a que ella le devolviera la despedida, colgó.

-- Hattori¿Kazuha… Kazuha es…? –comenzó a preguntar Conan, perplejo.

--… el número rodeado –finalizó él con rabia.

-------------------------------------------------------------

La gélida brisa nocturna golpeaba el rostro de la chica como latigazos invisibles en medio del enorme jardín. En frente de ella se elevaba, grandiosa, la mansión en la cual había sido asesinado el señor Kotara. Kazuha volvió a mirar la carta que había recibido aquella misma mañana, y de la cual, únicamente ella y su remitente, tenían conocimiento:

_"Señorita Toyama, le escribo esta carta para informarle de que soy la persona que usted está buscando. Tanto usted como yo sabemos que sobran las palabras. La espero en los jardines donde vaga el alma podrida de Fujio Kotara. Frimado: La Violeta Negra". _

Kazuha apretó en su puño la carta, mientras contemplaba con el ceño fruncido la gran mansión. Luego echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Aparentemente, no había nadie ni en la enorme casa ni en los jardines: no se veían coches ni luces encendidas en las ventanas de la vivienda. Aunque estaba sola y desprotegida, acariciada por la plateada luz de la luna, no tenía miedo. Solamente la acompañaba el susurro del agua de la fuente que había a su lado y el lamento del viento nocturno, nada más. Meditó el mensaje de la carta: fuera quien fuera, sabía que ella le buscaba… Solamente podía ser la persona que había intentado asesinar a su padre.

-- Así que has venido… No esperaba menos de la hija del honorable detective Toyama.

Kazuha se dio la vuelta y descubrió la fría sonrisa de La Violeta Negra, acompañada por el brillo de su fiel pistola apuntándola. Kazuha fue incapaz de responder, ni si quiera podía despegar su mirada del arma.

-- Como no, tan investigadora como tu padre –comentó el asesino--, te lanzarías a lo desconocido con tal de descubrir la verdad, igual que él¿verdad?

-- Tú… tú eres… --murmuró Kazuha, perpleja.

La Violeta Negra sonrió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-- ¿A qué viene esa carita de sorpresa, Kazuha¿Acaso no te lo esperabas? –de repente, el asesino rió con una sonora carcajada-- Sí, Toyama puso la misma cara que tú cuando descubrió quién era…

-- Sí, yo también estoy de acuerdo, Kazuha ha heredado muchas cosas de su padre como tú dices –afirmó una voz en medio de la oscuridad--, pero no es la única. Tú, por ejemplo, has heredado de Shoto Hotta la sangre fría a la hora de apretar un gatillo y el don de la mentira.

El asesino miró asombrado hacia la persona que, con su caminar lento pero seguro, se iba acercando a la zona donde la luz de la luna podía dejar al descubierto su identidad. Allí estaba…

-- Señor Detective… --murmuró sorprendido el asesino.

Heiji Hattori sonrió, sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos, y miró a su contrincante sin miedo.

-- No iba a dejar de asistir a la cita del número tres –contestó Heiji--. ¿O es que no esperaba que respondiese, por fin, a su sangriento acertijo...

El asesino apretó con fuerza su arma, mientras que el joven Hattori desvelaba su identidad:

--… Aoko Estela?

---------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la autora:**

_Bueno, no sé si les habrá sorprendido el nombre del asesino, en todo caso me gustaría que me lo contasen en los reviews ;) Les aseguro que todo está pensado, y las razones de que Aoko sea la asesina las daré en el próximo capítulo n.n. Hasta entonces, UN FUERTE ABRAZO¡¡¡  
_


	11. No es estúpido mentir por amor

_Wenas n.n¡¡¡ Que tal gente??? Bueno, les he dejado un poco colgados con el anterior capi, pero tranquilos, que eso lo soluciono ahora mismo: aki les dejo la resolución del caso de La Violeta Negra n.n¡¡¡Bueno, y les aviso de que el próximo capi será el último u.u... Hasta entonces, disfruten éste y un gran abrazooo¡¡¡_

**No, no es estúpido…**

Fue como si un espíritu arrebatador de voces se hubiera adueñado de los presentes. A la vez, daba la impresión de que las nubes habían escuchado con atención las palabras de Heiji, porque, según él había desvelado el nombre de la asesina, se disiparon de tal manera que dejaron al descubierto la luna para iluminar a la mujer. Kazuha miró perpleja al joven recién llegado, mientras apretaba con fuerza su carta entre las manos.

-- He… Heiji… --murmuró. Luego pareció enfadada y gritó al chico-- ¡Qué haces tú aquí, lárgate, la cita es conmigo!

Heiji no contestó, y eso enfureció mucho más a la muchacha. La mirada del joven Hattori trasmitía seguridad y fiereza, y eso añadido al hecho de que había aparecido en el instante más oportuno, hizo suponer a Kazuha que su amigo estaba allí por ella. No… no lo podía permitir… Ella no quería que su amigo estuviera allí, era un riesgo estúpido, Aoko Estela podía hacerle daño, y si eso ocurría ella…ella…

-- Tranquila, no me pasará nada –contestó Heiji, haciendo interrumpir los pensamientos de Kazuha. Luego la miró y la sonrió de aquella manera tan enigmática--, ni tampoco dejaré que te ocurra a ti.

Kazuha lo contempló paralizada, mientras que Heiji se dirigía a su adversaria y sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Era la carta que, durante todos aquellos días, lo había atormentado continuamente. La arrugó en su puño y la tiró a los pies de la asesina, mientras le decía con convencimiento:

-- Acepto el reto, Violeta Negra.

Aoko dejó descubrir su blanca dentadura, pero no bajó el arma.

-- Creo que ha sido un poco tarde para dar tal importante paso, Señor Detective –opinó con tranquilidad--: no has podido evitar la muerte del señor Kotara, ni que La Violeta Negra atacara al detective Toyama –lo miró a los ojos con crudeza--, ni si quiera podrás evitar que consume mi tercer asesinato.

-- La noche no ha acabado aún, señorita Estela –respondió él.

-- Eso espero, no me gustaría que finalizara sin escuchar sus estupendas deducciones.

Curiosamente, y para sorpresa de Heiji, Aoko Estela parecía de todo menos arrepentida. Ni si quiera se había molestado en negar que ella era La Violeta Negra, la responsable del asesinato del supuesto Kotara y la atacante de Toyama.

-- Por supuesto que no, eso sería de muy mala educación teniendo en cuenta el trabajo que le ha llevado preparar todas sus coartadas –contestó él con ironía--. Absolutamente todo lo ha medido al más mínimo detalle, ha calculado el tiempo de actuación con suma precisión, bloqueado cualquier fallo en sus coartadas… --de pronto, la miró a los ojos-- Pero lo cierto es que, hasta las más firmes paredes, pueden llegar a agrietarse. En su caso, esa grieta fue bastante complicada de encontrar. Para el asesinato del supuesto Kotara había planeado todo de una manera, podríamos decir, casi perfecta: primero iría a hacer que iba en busca de la placa de conmemoración a mi padre, se encontraría con los camareros por el camino y les preguntaría dónde estaba la habitación que usted buscaba. Sin embargo, y después de ellos resolver sus dudas y haberla perdido de vista, fue a los servicios, donde había quedado con el señor Kotara, y lo asesinó con su pistola.

-- Suena muy bonito tal y como usted lo pinta, pero ¿no piensa que le falta algo a su deducción? –preguntó Aoko.

-- ¿Se refiere al arma del crimen? Oh, claro, por supuesto que no la llevaba encina, no podía: su traje no permitía esconder una pistola como la que usted utilizaría, así que, antes de comenzar toda la ceremonia, la escondió en lo que, se podría llamar, "el hueco del imposible".

-- ¿"Hueco del imposible"?

-- Sí: usted tenía escondida el arma del crimen tras uno de los váteres de los servicios, pero no solamente su pistola, sino que también algo importante para mantener en pie su coartada: una segunda placa de conmemoración. La verdadera seguía en aquella habitación que, teóricamente, usted estaba buscando.

-- Pero, supuestamente¿no había sido al señor Uoya a quién se le había olvidado la placa en la tercera planta¿Cómo podía yo hacer para que a él se le olvidara algo así y ofrecerme a ir a buscarla?

-- Simplemente se aprovechó de la situación que sufre el señor Uoya: toda la comisaría sabe que sigue un tratamiento médico, pues a causa de una enfermedad acostumbra a olvidar muchos datos, por lo que, para evitarlo, suele tomar unos medicamentos que usted misma se encargó de hacer desaparecer –contestó Heiji--. Después del asesinato, cogió la copia de la placa y volvió al gran salón como si nada hubiera ocurrido, mientras que Genjo Ryusaki hallaba el cadáver. Usted no lo sabía, pero antes de ser asesinado Kotara, Genjo había mantenido una fortísima discusión con él. Durante la pelea perdió los nervios, lo golpeó y le tiró una muela, lo que, sin usted proponérselo, añadió más sospechas sobre Ryusaki. Respecto a Hiromi Masayo podemos decir que, en el momento del crimen, fue visto por Ran Mouri, lo que lo libra de toda acusación.

Aoko Estela levantó la cabeza con orgullo, aunque con una leve expresión de desdén en el rostro. Obviamente, no le alegraba el hecho de que su coartada del asesinato se derrumbara de repente, y menos gracias al hijo de su jefe, Heizo Hattori. Heiji guardó silencio unos instantes, expectante. Esperaba una reacción de la asesina, alguna palabra, algún movimiento… Pero la mujer continuaba allí, sin dejar de apuntar a Kazuha con su arma ni dar la más mínima muestra de arrepentimiento. Viendo aquello, el joven continuó con su resolución:

-- Eliminado su primer objetivo, se fijó en el siguiente: el señor Toyama. No sería complicado seguirle la pista, puesto que ambos trabajaban en la misma comisaría. Su intensión era asesinarlo, al igual que la anterior víctima, pero, por desgracia para sus planes, el señor Toyama fue rápidamente atendido por Kazuha, algo con lo que usted, por supuesto, no contaba.

-- Un… un momento –exclamó Kazuha, interrumpiéndolo. No dejaba de mirar el arma y estaba más pálida de lo normal, pero había conseguido el valor suficiente como para hablar--¿pero ella no estaba contigo en la cafetería cuando atacaron a mi padre?

Heiji sonrió, mientras recordaba lo engañado que, por aquella misma afirmación, él también había estado:

-- No, ella no estaba conmigo.

-- ¿Cómo?

-- Estela fue capaz de emplear otro de sus trucos para engañarnos: sí, es cierto que estuvo conmigo en la cafetería, pero no en el instante del intento de asesinato –explicó Heiji, que se dirigió a la asesina--. Usted salio de la comisaría en la cual había estado todo el día trabajando, no puedo negar que eso es cierto, pues hasta mi padre podría servir de testigo para usted. Sin embargo, no fue directamente a la cafetería, como afirmó en su momento: se dirigió al hogar de los Toyama, para allí intentar ejecutar su crimen. Entonces sí, y tan rápido como pudo, acudió a la cita que tenía conmigo y con Conan.

-- Si no recuerdo mal, yo salí de la comisaría a las nueve de la noche, y tan solo llegué diez minutos más tarde a la cita con usted –dijo Aoko con seguridad y cierto aire de superioridad--. Si todo lo que dice es cierto, el tiempo no concuerda: me habría sido imposible trasladarme de la comisaría al hogar de los Toyama, disparar al detective y de ahí ir a la cafetería en diez minutos.

-- Diez minutos según su testimonio, Estela, pero¿y si añadimos otros diez minutos? –apuntó Heiji con picardía.

-- ¿Sugiere que poseo el don de de controlar el tiempo? –preguntó con burla Aoko.

-- Sugiero que modificó el reloj de la comisaría –corrigió Heiji--. Es cierto que muchos de los trabajadores podían mirar la hora en su reloj de pulsera, pero dado que en ese momento solamente quedaba usted, mi padre y dos policías más rezagados y que, instintivamente, todos ellos acostumbran a mirar la hora por el reloj de la comisaría, no sería tan difícil ejecutar tal engaño. Retrasó ese reloj diez minutos.

-- ¿Quieres decir que ella salió de la comisaría, en realidad, a las menos diez, y no a las nueve, como todos pensaban? –preguntó sorprendida Kazuha, mientras que en el rostro de la asesina se iba reflejando, poco a poco, el desconcierto al escuchar las deducciones del joven.

-- Exactamente –corroboró Heiji--: tanto la comisaría, como el hogar de los Toyama y la cafetería en la que teníamos la cita (que por cierto, usted misma había elegido quedar allí) están de paso y no muy lejos unos de otros, por lo que, con un poco de suerte, podía llevar a cabo sus planes.

-- ¿Y el tráfico? –preguntó Kazuha.

-- Boba¿piensas que utilizó el taxi para trasladarse? –le contestó él--. Obviamente, eso le crearía dificultades de encontrarse con una caravana, o el mismo taxista podía testificar a los lugares que la había llevado, por lo que, seguramente, utilizaría los patines –la mirada de Heiji brilló justo al decir aquellas palabras-- que llevaba en aquel bolso tan grande con el que acudió a la cita en la cafetería.

Tras decir aquello, el silencio volvió a hacerse el presente más destacado de la noche. Por la expresión tensa y a la vez sorprendida de Aoko, cualquiera podía jurar que las deducciones de Heiji habían sido correctas. Tras unos instantes, la mujer se atrevió a romper el silencio:

-- No puedo negarlo: eres tan brillante como Heizo Hattori –admitió con una curiosa sonrisa.

-- Y usted tan fría como su padre, Shoto Hotta –respondió Heiji. Todo asomo se triunfo había desaparecido y ahora parecía más serio que nunca.

Aquello pareció enfadar a la mujer, que cogió con aún más firmeza su pistola. Heiji vio, para su temor, como el dedo índice de ella acariciaba el gatillo.

-- ¡No digas el nombre de mi padre! –ordenó amenazante.

-- Fue él lo que la motivó a esta venganza¿verdad?

-- Sí, y mataría a toda la gente que hiciera falta por rescatar su honor –confesó ella con orgullo--. Hace un año, usted, Señor Detective, junto con su padre, el señor Kotara y Toyama descubrieron los almacenes abandonados donde él se escondía junto con todo su grupo –la otra mano que tenía libre se cerró en un puño que transmitía tanta rabia como su voz--. Usted ayudó a los detectives a descubrir el lugar, y cuando allí llegaron…

-- Se produjo el tiroteo comenzado por Kotara –finalizó Heiji.

-- ¡Exacto! –gritó ella, a la vez que sus ojos iba humedeciéndose cada vez más-- Uno de sus disparos dio de lleno en las garrafas con gasolina que en el almacén había y todo se incendió... –Aoko bajó la cabeza, consternada, pero volvió a mirar a Heiji-- ¡Mi padre murió allí, engullido por las llamas, y nadie hizo nada por salvarlo!

-- Estela, no es cierto –se atrevió a contradecirla Heiji--: mi padre y Toyama intentaron rescatar a las personas que dentro del almacén estaban, pero el fuego se hizo más intenso y…

-- ¡NO, ustedes me arrebataron mi único afán! –gritó ella-- Desde pequeña fui informada de que tenía un padre. Mi madre, que era latinoamericana, y él, me habían concebido… --su voz comenzó a temblar, pero no abandonó su firmeza-- Ella, en su lecho de muerte, me desveló el secreto más importante: el nombre de mi padre. Cuando falleció, hice todo lo posible por encontrar a la única persona que en el mundo me quedaba en esos momentos: Shoto Hotta, esa fue la razón por la que me uní al cuerpo de la policía de Osaka, era la única manera de seguir su pista. Sin embargo… aquella noche…

Heiji bajó la mirada unos instantes, mientras la lluvia, como conmovida por las palabras de Aoko, comenzaba a caer sobre ellos como el llanto que aquella mujer reprimía en lo profundo de su pecho.

-- Su padre no murió en aquel incendio.

Las dos chicas miraron a Heiji con los ojos muy abiertos, perplejas ante lo que el joven acababa de decir.

-- ¿C-cómo dice? –murmuró Aoko.

Heiji pareció costarle mucho trabajo tener que comenzar la desafortunada explicación, pero no podía dejar aquella verdad oculta bajo las cenizas:

-- Su padre no murió en el incendio. Consultamos su historial clínico dental y comparamos esos datos con los de los cadáveres hallados tras ser apagado el fuego. No correspondían con los de su padre.

-- No… no puede ser…

-- Además –continuó Heiji--, también hicimos lo mismo con el cadáver del señor Kotara: tampoco correspondía su dentadura con la de los datos que daba su historial clínico dental.

Tras una pequeña pausa, en la cual las dos mujeres reflexionaron lo que el joven acababa de contar, Aoko fue capaz de recuperar el habla:

-- ¿Q-quiere decir… que… que no maté en realidad al… al… señor Kotara?...

-- Su cadáver poseía extrañas cicatrices en la piel de su rostro, como si se le hubiera practicado alguna operación de cirugía –respondió Heiji, sacando las fotos que lo probaban--, pero, además tenía esto… --el chico volvió a sacar la mano de uno de sus bolsillos para enseñar un objeto brillante y plateado.

-- Esa… esa es… --murmuró perpleja Aoko.

-- La cadena que, desde su nacimiento, su padre llevó consigo en todo momento –finalizó Heiji con tristeza.

Aoko Estela comenzó a temblar de repente, mientras contemplaba con pavor la cadena que Heiji sujetaba en su mano: era la otra mitad del colgante con forma de corazón que ella misma llevaba puesto. Era, en realidad, el único recuerdo que siempre había tenido de su padre… Lo único que la había hecho buscar su paradero… Y como una gran losa de mármol, la terrible verdad cayó sobre ella.

-- Dios mío… --susurró Kazuha, que miró a Aoko y se le rompió el corazón.

-- Yo… --comenzó a decir Estela con un hilo de voz, mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas una tras otra, sin nadie, ni si quiera ella, poder contenerlas-- yo… no maté al señor Kotara…

Nadie le respondió, ni si quiera Heiji se encontraba con fuerzas para hacerlo.

-- ¡¡¡YO MATÉ A MI PADRE!!! –gritó la mujer de manera trágica y desgarradora, mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas.

No recibió ninguna contestación que la contradijera. Así que por eso, el supuesto señor Kotara, no había puesto resistencia antes de ser asesinado… Shoto Hotta, con la identidad del detective, se había hecho pasar por quien no era durante todo aquel año, es más: él mismo había sido el causante del incendio en los almacenes abandonados, para simular así su propia muerte. Una semana antes de aquel suceso, el verdadero Kotara había desaparecido sin dejar rastro… y curiosamente había aparecido nuevamente, pero sin nadie saber que no era el verdadero. Shoto Hotta, el gran traficante de drogas y asesino, había renunciado a su propia identidad con tal de estar al lado de su hija, aunque fuera simulando que era un compañero de trabajo de ésta y ella nunca llegase a enterarse de quién era realmente. Las palabras del supuesto Kotara que ella misma había matado le atravesaron la cabeza como una daga ardiente "Tienes todo el derecho del mundo de apretar ese gatillo… --había dicho Kotara, con la fría boca de la pistola bajo su mandíbula-- Yo también lo haría, porque he sido yo mismo quien te ha separado de tu padre. No merezco otro destino sino la muerte" –había finalizado, sonriendo tristemente, sin oponer resistencia. Y el arma de fuego tras aquellas palabras, rugió la propia venganza que durante años Aoko había perseguido.

Bajo aquel funesto escenario, Heiji cayó en la cuenta de que Kazuha todavía continuaba siendo apuntada por la pistola de Aoko. Ella aún no estaba fuera de peligro, debía de hacer algo…

-- Estela… baje el arma… por favor –le pidió él con suavidad.

Sin embargo, ella pareció ignorarlo:

-- Mi padre estuvo junto a mí todo este tiempo… --murmuró con la cabeza gacha.

-- Estela… por favor…

--… mientras yo planeaba la venganza de su propia muerte…. –continuó Aoko.

-- Estela…

--… de alguna manera he de cobrarme su vida, tras haber cometido este terrible fallo.

Heiji abrió los ojos de par en par. No lo podía creer… ¿Aoko aún pretendía consumar su venganza?

-- ¡No, Estela, espere! –le pidió, oliendo las intensiones de la mujer-- Baje el arma, se lo ruego, no sirve de nada…

-- ¡¡¡TODO FUE UNA ESTÚPIDA MENTIRA!!!

Y acto seguido, Aoko apretó el gatillo. Todo sucedió tan rápido que fue imposible de percibir completamente la realidad. Y justamente cuando Estela había gritado aquello, una sombra se había encargado de proteger a Kazuha, interponiéndose entre ella y las balas.

La muchacha abrió los ojos lentamente, creyendo ya que las balas la habían alcanzado y que ya no estaba en aquel mundo. Lo que vio la aterrorizó.

La extraña sombra que se había interpuesto había sido, nada más y nada menos, que Heiji. Justamente en aquellos instantes podía ver su rostro muy cerca del suyo… su cabello mojado… el hilo de sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios mientras murmuraba sin fuerzas…

-- No es estúpido… mentir… por amor…

La mirada de ambos quedó encadenada por un extraño y fatídico contacto que dejó a Kazuha helada. Un segundo después, el cuerpo del joven se desplomó sobre el de ella, consiguiendo así que perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran ambos sobre el suelo empapado.

-- He… Heiji…

Kazuha aún lo sentía, sentía el cuerpo del chico, aún caliente, pero inerte. El agua de la lluvia y la sangre del detective comenzaban a empaparla también a ella.

-- ¡¡¡HATTORI!!!

La muchacha no fue conciente de lo que sucedió después de escuchar aquel grito lejano, similar al de un niño. Únicamente recordó ver desde el suelo caer desmayado el cuerpo de Aoko… el bote de una pelota… Y la imagen de las playeras rojas de un niño ante ella, emitiendo chispas de luz azules.


	12. El Señor Detective que ganó el reto

_En fin... Esta historia ya ha llegado a su final. He disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo (y más aún con la música de la serie de anime "Fruits Baskets" n.n, jeje), pero me da penita acabarlo u.u. Solo me queda darle las gracias a todos los que han leido este fic, a los que han puesto sus reviews, y, como no, a aelitas-chan, siempre incondicional a la historia y con sus super-mensajes de inspiración¡¡¡de verdad, MUCHAS GRACIAS¡¡¡¡_

_Les dejo con el último capi, el cual espero que les guste mucho. Un gran abrazo rompecostilla a todos..._

_... y hasta la próxima ;)_

**El Señor Detective que ganó el reto**

Los rayos del sol que penetraban por la ventana se habían instalado en la habitación del hospital, acariciando la piel tostada del joven con un agradable calor matinal. La paz que se respiraba allí dentro era especial, y realmente semejante a la que se sentiría al estar sobre las nubes. Sí. Se estaba muy cómodo allí, en el otro mundo… Porque él estaba muerto¿no?

De repente, unas voces lejanas comenzaron a llegar a los oídos del muchacho, retumbando en las paredes de su cabeza como si éstas se hicieran escuchar con desagradables interferencias.

-- La acompañaré a la cafetería.

-- De acuerdo, yo me quedaré aquí con él.

-- Ahora volvemos.

Se escuchó una puerta cerrar y los pasos de varias personas al otro lado de ésta alejarse. Luego, todo volvió a ser silencio y sosiego.

Conan, con semblante serio y preocupado, se acercó a la cama donde descansaba Heiji. Mientras contemplaba a su pálido amigo, el niño recordó la pesadilla vivida tres noches atrás, antes de que el hijo de Hattori fuera trasladado de urgencia al hospital de Osaka. En realidad, Conan no había podido hacer más que llamar a una ambulancia y encargarse de, hasta que la policía se presentase en el lugar de los hechos, controlar a la asesina, a la cual había golpeado con su balón de fútbol tras ésta haber disparado a Heiji. Conan apretó furioso su puño. Maldita sea… nada más, no había podido hacer nada más por su amigo…

Heizo corrió un poco más las cortinas de la ventana, dejando así que los rayos del sol ocupasen la habitación al completo. Conan lo observó en silencio. En realidad, el jefe de la policía de Osaka no había abierto la boca sino para decir lo más mínimo y exigido, y aunque el hombre no lo expresaba, la profunda tristeza y preocupación que ahogaban su alma se dejaba reflejar en su mirada de padre. Sin lugar a dudas, habían sido los peores días de su vida.

"Ha perdido mucha sangre –había informado el doctor una hora antes a todos los que, con preocupación, seguían el estado de Heiji--, le hemos hecho varias transfusiones, pero respecto a cuando despertará del coma…--dicho aquello, el doctor había dejado de hablar, sin poder añadir respuesta a aquella cuestión-- Me temo que a eso no puedo responderles". La vida de Heiji estaba conectada a una máquina, y a la vez, la de todos lo que estaban a la espera de que despertara. Ya llevaba dos largos días en coma, y no parecía que el joven mejorara ni fuera a volver en sí. En realidad, era la situación más angustiosa que podían vivir unos padres… Contemplar a tu hijo dormido, sin saber si volvería a sonreír ni a perseguir sus sueños…

-- Esto se parece… bastante al otro barrio…

Conan y Hezio miraron asombrados hacia la cama. Los rostros de ambos se iluminaron cuando descubrieron que Heiji los observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y sonreía débilmente, saludando a la vida otra vez.

----------------------------------------------

El joven devoraba su cena con el apetito más voraz que Conan había visto en un ser humano, o por lo menos un ser humano que hubiera despertado aquel mismo día del coma.

-- Pereces un cerdo más que una persona… --le dijo el niño, sentado a los pies de la cama.

-- Cállate, tú no llevas dos días durmiendo sin probar bocado –le contestó Heiji, mientras terminaba su crema de verduras como si éste fuera el último plato que quedara en el mundo.

Conan sonrió. El hecho de que Heiji le respondiese con aquel mal humor que lo caracterizaba significaba mucho. Habían pasado tan solo unas pocas horas desde que el chico había despertado, pero durante todo aquel tiempo se le habían evitado las visitas para que descansase solo y tranquilo. Únicamente habían permitido acompañarlo a su madre, que supervisó el reposo de su hijo como si se tratase de la misión más importante que podía existir. Sin embargo, tras unas horas, Heiji había insistido tanto en ver a sus amigos que, finalmente, los habían dejado acompañarlo en la cena.

-- ¡Veo que te encuentras mucho mejor, Hattori! –exclamó alegremente Ran, al ver el plato vacío del chico.

-- Sí, sí, aunque me duele todo el cuerpo… --respondió-- Pásame esos bombones –pidió con ansias.

-- Como te coja el doctor comiéndotelos… Esto no entra en tu dieta –le dijo Conan, tendiéndoselos.

-- Me los han regalado a mí, así que me los como cuando lo diga yo, no el doctor –contestó resuelto, y abrió la caja de los bombones. No se molestó en controlarse lo más mínimo.

"¡Será bestia el tío, se ha medito tres bombones juntos en la boca…!" pensó Conan, sorprendido.

-- ¿Y cómo te encuentras ahora, Hattori? –le preguntó Kogoro.

-- Agujereado, como no. A éste paso cualquier día podré trabajar de colador… --confesó Heiji, sonriendo y con la boca llena. Todos rieron y él continuó-- Bueno, la verdad es que mejor de lo que todos esperaban. Aunque me siento muy incómodo y me pica bajo las vendas, pero no me queda otro remedio que aguantarme… ¿Ha llegado ya Kazuha?

Era ya la tercera vez que lo preguntaba desde que había empezado a cenar. Pese a saber que Hattori estaba enfermo, Kogoro no se aguantó las ganas de contestarle enfadado:

-- ¡Te hemos dicho ya que volverá dentro de un rato!

-- Estaba en su casa, cogiendo muda nueva para su padre –le informó Ran--. Ya sabes que el señor Toyama está fuera de peligro y ahora mismo está recuperándose satisfactoriamente, pero no le han dado el alta aún.

-- Ya veo… --murmuró Heiji, que pareció decepcionado. Se percató de que todos lo miraban de una manera peculiar y se apresuró a añadir a su contestación alguna palabras más que ocultaran su desilusión por no estar allí su amiga-- ¡Pues mejor que no venga, así me como todos los bombones yo solo! Seguro que si estuviera aquí iría directa a engullirlos ella sin dejarme nada, es una tragona.

-- Bueno, yo me voy a la cafetería a tomar algo –dijo Kogoro, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta--, hasta lue…

-- ¡Un momento! –le gritó su hija, que se cruzó de brazos-- Sé que no vas a ir a tomar café precisamente, así que te acompaño.

-- ¿Qué? –preguntó su padre, que de repente se puso nervioso-- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-- Porque ya vi como le echabas el ojo a la camarera, así que no me fío de ti –contestó Ran, echándole una mirada que a Kogoro le recordó mucho a la de su mujer Eri.

-- P-pero…

-- ¿Algo que objetar? –lo interrumpió ella levantando una ceja.

Durante unos instantes, Kogoro se quedó paralizado. Luego puso mala cara y abrió la puerta.

-- Está bien, haz lo que te de la gana… --dijo de mal humor, claramente con los planes frustrados.

-- Eso pienso hacer –respondió Ran, que luego se dirigió al niño--. Pórtate bien, luego volvemos. Y no molestes a Hattori.

-- ¡Sí! –exclamó el niño con una sonrisa.

Tras salir padre e hija, la puerta se cerró nuevamente. Ahora solamente estaban en la habitación Conan y Heiji, y podían hablar tranquilamente sin preocuparse de…

¡PLAF!

-- ¡AY! –gritó Heiji, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Miró furioso al niño-- ¡Maldito mocoso, qué haces¡¿Acaso no escuchaste a Ran?!

-- Me dijo que no te molestara, pero no nombró nada de no pegarte –respondió tranquilamente Conan, y sin muestras de estar arrepentido--. Además, esto es por lo que me hiciste la noche en la que te dispararon.

-- ¿De qué hablas?

-- Vaya¿no te acuerdas? –preguntó irónico el niño-- Cuando llamaste a Ran y te enteraste de que Kazuha no estaba con ella, lo primero que hiciste fue pegarme con la lámpara en la cabeza, dejándome inconsciente.

Heiji sonrió con nerviosismo.

-- Oh, sí, aquello… Eres un pelín rencoroso¿no crees?

-- No es para menos: luego fuiste tú solo a la mansión, donde Kazuha y Estela.

-- Bueno, fue por tu bien.

-- Venga ya, hemos resuelto juntos infinidad de casos, y nunca te habían preocupado por mi bienestar.

-- Oye, Kudo, lo siento, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa que golpearte con la lámpara para dejarte dormido. No todos tenemos un reloj con dardos anestésicos como el tuyo –se defendió Heiji, cuyo rostro adoptó un semblante serio--. Además, esto era un reto en el que no quería meter a nadie.

-- Pues si no llega a ser porque me desperté a tiempo y fui a la mansión, ahora mismo no estarías aquí, y seguramente Kazuha tampoco –le recordó Conan.

Kudo tenía razón, y estaba en todo su derecho a estar enfadado. De repente, y para sorpresa de Conan, Heiji bajó la cabeza a su altura.

-- ¿Qué haces?

-- Expresarte mi agradecimiento cediéndote mi nuca, para que le des todas las collejas que desees –contestó el muchacho.

Conan lo contempló en silencio, parecía muy tentado a volver a pegarle, pero, sin embargo…

-- Bah, no tiene gracia si no te cojo por sorpresa –dijo sin ponerle importancia.

"Serás…" pensó Heiji, aturdido por la respuesta. Justamente en aquel instante, tocaron a la puerta de la habitación. "¿Kazuha?" se le pasó por la cabeza al chico. Ilusionado, se molestó en responder:

-- Pase.

La puerta se abrió y la verdad golpeó a Heiji en toda la cara. No. No era Kazuha, era la persona de la que menos deseaba una visita…

-- ¿¡Hiromi!? –exclamó Heiji, perplejo y profundamente decepcionado.

El joven Masayo se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de brazos cruzados. Como siempre, mantenía aquella expresión de superioridad que tanto odiaba Hattori…

-- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le preguntó Heiji, a la defensiva.

-- ¿Y tú qué crees? –respondió Hiromi, que luego sonrió de una manera que irritó mucho al otro chico-- Estoy esperando a que me restriegues por las narices todas aquellas pruebas de las que me hablaste en su momento, cuando estabas tan seguro de que yo era el asesino de Kotara.

Conan miró de reojo y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa al ver la cara de su amigo: una vena de enfado se le hinchaba en la frente y parecía a punto de saltar sobre Masayo para morderle en la yugular, como las fieras de la sabana sobre sus presas. Sin embargo, Heiji se contuvo:

-- Aprovéchate ahora y búrlate de mí, has tenido mucha suerte…

-- Te equivocas, simplemente no soy un asesino: esa es mi única suerte –respondió Hiromi, sin molestarse en moverse del lugar donde estaba.

Aquellas palabras tan sabias por parte de Masayo, su rival, hicieron reflexionar a Heiji. Había sobrevivido y vuelto a nacer, la oportunidad perfecta para ver a Hiromi no como un rival, sino como alguien con quién podría, quizás, entablar una amistad. Al fin y al cabo, ambos no eran tan diferentes: seguro que en lo de cabezotas y orgullosos eran una copia.

-- Está bien, retiro lo que dije en su momento y… --Heiji se mojó los labios¿por qué le costaba tanto tener que decir aquello?-- y…

-- ¿Sí?

--… y te pido disculpas –finalizó el muchacho, al que no le hacía ninguna rebajarse de aquella manera. Conan lo miró sorprendido, al igual que Hiromi.

-- ¿Lo dices en serio?

-- Sí… --masculló Heiji.

Hiromi lo miró unos segundos, sin decir nada, y luego sonrió.

-- Disculpas aceptadas –dijo.

Los otros dos lo miraron, y le devolvieron la sonrisa. Luego, Hiromi se dio la vuelta con intensión de irse de allí, mientras añadía:

-- Y espero que te mejores muy pronto.

-- ¡Oye, espera un momento! –le pidió Conan. Hiromi se volvió y lo atendió-- Sé que no estuviste fumando cuando asesinaron al señor Kotara. En realidad, sé que ni si quieras fumas.

-- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-- Tu ropa nunca tiene bolsillos en los que llevar la caja de cigarros y el mechero y, además, nunca hueles a tabaco –explicó Conan, sonriendo--. Entonces¿por qué estabas realmente en los aparcamientos en aquellos momentos?

Hiromi levantó una ceja y luego dejó al descubierto su blanca dentadura mientras contestaba:

-- Solamente quería rajar las ruedas de esa moto con la que Hattori anda siempre pavoneándose por ahí, pero luego recordé que había venido en el coche de su padre. ¡Hasta luego!

Conan volvió a echar un vistazo a su amigo y cayó en la cuenta de lo colorado que estaba a causa del enfado. Cualquier intensión por comenzar una amistad con Hiromi se había esfumado como el humo tras el chico lanzar su contestación.

-- Maldita rata… --mascullaba Heiji.

-- Vaya, muchas gracias –dijo alguien en el umbral de la puerta, ofendido.

Heiji levantó la cabeza y se tragó sus propias palabras: Kazuha había llegado, y estaba allí, contemplándolo dolida y enfadada.

-- ¡Ah, no, Kazuha, no era a ti, era… era…! –se apremió a explicar el joven.

-- Va, da igual, acabo de ver salir de aquí a Hiromi, ya sé a quién te referías –lo interrumpió ella sin ponerle importancia.

Entonces, ella y Heiji se contemplaron sin decir nada más. Sus pequeñas sonrisas no necesitaban explicación. De pronto, Hattori miró a Conan de una manera que el niño entendió al instante:

-- Voy a donde hermana Ran, a la cafetería –dijo sonriendo y corriendo hacia la puerta--, estoy deseando ver cómo es la camarera de la que tío Kogoro está colada. Hasta luego Hattori.

Y dicho esto, Conan salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Tras desaparecer el niño, el ambiente se volvió muy incómodo. Kazuha, sin saber qué hacer, optó por sentarse en la cama, al lado de Heiji.

-- Me ha traído Hiromi, solo que primero fui a la habitación de papá a llevarle la muda limpia –le contó.

-- ¿A sí? –preguntó Heiji, al que no le había hecho demasiada gracia que Masayo hubiera traído a Kazuha. Prefirió cambiar de tema-- ¿Y qué tal está tu padre?

-- Mejor, ya tiene en su dieta más comida que le gusta y está muy contento –dijo ella--, además, la última operación que le hicieron para curar su pulmón dañado ha salido muy bien. Esperamos que dentro de dos semanas le den el alta.

-- Me alegro mucho.

-- Yo también de que estés vivo.

Fue una razón estúpida, más bien inexplicable, pero a los dos se les subieron los colores de repente. Kazuha bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-- Bah, seguro que tampoco te alegrarás tanto –le dijo Heiji, intentando ocultar parte de su incomodidad--, en realidad tu eres de las que opinan que sólo digo estupideces…

-- Es verdad, aunque la resolución del caso que hiciste a Aoko diga todo lo contrario –confesó ella--. Además… --la chica lo miró a los ojos-- no es malo decir estupideces.

Heiji abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Acaso la chica se refería a aquello que él mismo había dicho tras ser disparado, lo de "no es estúpido mentir por amor"?... Enseguida se puso muy nervioso. ¿Y si la chica había entendido lo que realmente él quería decir con la frase¿Qué debía hacer ahora¿¡DÓNDE ESTABA KUDO CUANDO REALMENTE LO NECESITABA!?

¡PLAF!

-- ¡AY! –Heiji se llevó nuevamente la mano a la nuca dolorida-- ¡Maldita sea, es que hoy es el día mundial de las collejas o qué!

-- ¡Eso es por ponerte en medio cuando Aoko disparó! –le riñó Kazuha, muy enfadada.

-- Vaya, eres tan agradecida… --dijo él con ironía.

-- Y esto es por salvarme la vida…

De pronto, y sin Heiji ni si quiera esperárselo, Kazuha se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla. El chico sintió que el corazón se le paró justo en aquel instante, pero cuando la muchacha se separó de él y vio sus ojos, le volvió a latir, ahora justamente a cien por hora y con la clara sensación de tener muchísimo calor. Kazuha, también muy colorada, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta, deseosa de salir de allí lo antes posible y enterrar su cabeza en la tierra, como los avestruces.

-- Que descanses –le dijo abochornada, y luego salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

A Heiji le costó mucho reaccionar tras lo que le acababa de ocurrir, nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza, ni si quiera había imaginado jamás que Kazuha fuera capaz de besarlo… Sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, ni molestarse en intentarlo, se palpó la mejilla donde aún quedaba la agradable sensación de aquel beso…

Nunca había estado tan orgulloso de cometer una estupidez.

**...----:: FIN ::----...**


End file.
